<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Louis Tomlinson Does Not In Fact Hate One Direction by rachelarcher, SouthernStars_Archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512620">Louis Tomlinson Does Not In Fact Hate One Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher'>rachelarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernStars_Archer/pseuds/SouthernStars_Archer'>SouthernStars_Archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Louis Tomlinson, Did I mention that Niall is the only one who has his shit together?, F/M, Fuck This, Gemma is a bad sister, Harry styles is 16 sorry, I didn't even like 1D, Louis Tomlinson is Not Part of One Direction, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, Louis has a twin sister Violet, Louis is 22, Louis plays footy, M/M, Niall Horan &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan is Not Part of One Direction, Niall Ships It, Niall is the only one who has his shit together, Niall plays footy, Tictok got me stuck on stupid pictures, Zayn and Liam are supportive, alternative universe, and now here we are, i'm not even part of this fandom, sorry - Freeform, there i said it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernStars_Archer/pseuds/SouthernStars_Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tabloids always had a good time with Louis Tomlinson (although he rarely had a good time with them), and his rather crazy rise to fame. Which is why when his twitter blew up about him ‘hating’ the band One Direction he got very confused, very quickly. One they did pop music and he usually liked that sort of thing, two he couldn’t say he’d ever met them.</p><p>“I think they misinterpreted a quote. You and Nillar had that interview, remember?” Niall, Louis’ best friend and fellow Manchester United player had had an interview two days previously… “You were asked about one of their songs and you said Lucy singing it at the top of her lungs for hours on end when it first came out got a bit old, love.” </p><p>Letty might have a point there...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Deakin/Jay Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Louis Tomlinson Does Not In Fact Hate One Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any mistakes made are mine. I also have little concept of football (soccer) and limited knowledge of the highs and lows of One Direction. </p><p>HOWEVER - This is an alternative universe, I don't own anyone but Letty and that's questionable, best of luck to the actual people and I meant no harm (to anyone). Enjoy. Or Don't. Whatever. I needed this out of my head. </p><p>And off my hard drive. </p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tabloids always had a good time with Louis Tomlinson (although he rarely had a good time with them), and his rather crazy rise to fame. He came from a large family, he had a twin sister and then six half-siblings, seven if he counted his father’s daughter - which he sometimes did; add in his three little ones - twins with on again off again girlfriend Bree (now completely off) and a son with a one night stand named Casey… well. Toss in the fact that he was sixteen about to turn seventeen when he’d been signed by Manchester United, and that instead of bringing his (then on) girlfriend Bree with him to Manchester he brought his twin sister Violet - the world seemed to know more about him than he knew about himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why when his twitter blew up about him ‘hating’ the band One Direction he got very confused, very quickly. One they did pop music and he usually liked that sort of thing, two he couldn’t say he’d ever met them. Confused, and a little bit irritated, he found Letty (his nickname for Violet, that now everyone called her, he wondered if his teammates even knew her real name…) in the living room laid across the couch with Freddie and Lucy on her legs watching television and his youngest Oliver sitting on her chest. They were watching some kids show, even his two dogs Bruce and Clifford, who looked resigned on the floor in front of her. “Letty?” He muttered as he stepped closer, “What’s this about me hating One Direction?” He asked, very seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they misinterpreted a quote. You and Nillar had that interview, remember?” Niall, Louis’ best friend and fellow Manchester United player had had an interview two days previously… “You were asked about one of their songs and you said Lucy singing it at the top of her lungs for hours on end when it first came out got a bit old, love.” He sighed as he peered down at his sister, then handed her his phone, “What am I to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fix it.” He muttered, and then picked up Oliver to sit down, she set up enough she could put her head on his thigh, as Oliver snuggled into his da. “How long have you been up? The sun isn’t even up.” He muttered, concerned and confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy had a nightmare, then Mum called. Don’t worry, she’s just getting last minute worries about marrying Dan. I told her they already had Ernest and Doris, what the hell is there to squabble about now, he lives with her, he’s a good Da to our younger siblings and he gets on well with Mark, and he hates our biological Da. Good man, Dan.” She added as she was already pulling his twitter up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis checked to see that both Freddie and Lucy were in fact asleep over his twins legs and sighed. He had full custody of his three kids (Bree hadn’t wanted any responsibility or to raise a child, let alone twins, and Casey had been from America, once Oliver was born she took off back to the states). “Ah.” Letty hummed, “Here we go.” She quickly typed out something, then shoved his phone back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scanned the screen, @LouisTomlinson28: I am depressed - I love 1D how could you ever doubt me? I just don’t love my daughter singing No Control at the top of her lungs for 3 hours straight. To make it up to 1D - if you lads are in Manchester anytime hit me up, or @NiallHoran14 or @LettsTomlinson. We would love to show you a good time. ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winky face emoji, really?” Louis pinched her shoulder. “And I seriously-” He froze as a cluster of notifications came from the boys of 1D.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@PaynoLiam: Tommo, sounds good. We are in Manchester next weekend, get @LettsTomlinson to hit up our person @LouTeasdale1D. We can hang out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@ZeeeMalik: OMG TOMLINSON JUST TWEETED US! YES I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@StylesHarreh: @LettsTomlinson, how do we go about this meeting? As much as I know about football and as often as I play it, you would think I would be great at it, (spoiler I am not). Can’t wait to meet you, Tommo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@NiallHoran14: Holy shit, Tommo are we meeting 1D! I can’t even breathe proper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LettsTomlinson: Nillar, baby breathe, I’m DMing @LouTeasdale1D right now, loves. See you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LouisTomlinson28: And Tommo strikes again - It’ll be nice to meet you lads, and we can maybe get some footy in, yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@PaynoLiam: Tommo, you seriously don’t know how HaPpY I aM rIgHt NoW!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord you broke the internet.” Letty giggled as fans of 1D started following both of them, and Niall. “And just so you know, boobear, I think you're adorable when you don’t know how to talk to people, so this is going to be great fun for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could retort, his phone rang and Niall’s scream literally bounded off his brain so loudly that Louis wanted to pitch his phone, “Did you just make us a date with 1D because teenage girls were giving you shit Tommo?” Niall chuckled, darkly, “Also practice canceled today because the boss man says you need to stop tweeting shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, really?” Louis frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, his wife is in labor you know how James gets.” Niall shrugged. “The lads are all curious about you meeting 1D, you know since the band has a couple and a sexually ambiguous member.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that even a topic of conver-are you letting yourself into-Niall.” Louis hung up the phone as Niall walked straight into the living room, ignored Louis, and pressed a kiss to Letty’s lips (Did Louis mention how much he loved Niall, really, but the fact that his best mate was dating his twin sister bothered him a wee bit - don’t get him wrong, they are perfect for eachother, darling and wonderful and a whole bunch of other adorable words, but Louis didn’t like to share either of them). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways. It’s a topic of conversation because last year you came out after that scandal with Casey was done.” Niall ticked Oliver’s side, the little boy was about to be one and adorably cute. “The world is watching you Tommo, and you got a shit of bad publicity for being gay and a footy star, and for having twin six year olds and a one year old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi.” Louis groaned, “A man can figure himself out, can’t he?” He deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Lucy and Freddie had been born when he was barely fifteen, sue him. He was trying to figure out his sexuality even back then. And yeah, Bree had hung around for another year or two, but eventually she split, leaving him and Letty seventeen year old guardians of two year old. He traveled for football, and after he signed with Manchester he bounced around a lot, so Letty became the de facto parent to his twins, which he sort of hated himself for. He was a good da, the best considering their biological father left when they were ten days old and they had been legally adopted by their stepfather Mark, who had also left (actually Louis lived in fear of the day Letty left him, which was another reason her relationship with Niall terrified him, the younger man would eventually want marriage and a life with Letty, and somehow Louis was trying to figure out if him living with them was weird or not in that fantasy future… nightmare). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lou was just a late bloomer, Nialler.” Letty grinned as Niall ruffled Louis’ hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that mate, but you just… announced you were gay, and then didn’t do anything else about it. Just outed yourself, apologize to your date - Eleanor I think, since it was at a charity auction and then just left. Some people think you did it just to be mean to Eleanor.” Niall grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor was a good friend of Letty’s and Louis and she had talked about it since then, she understood, they both sort of laughed about it now. Sort of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” Louis muttered, “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a man come see his best mate.” Niall pouted, “And his beloved girlfriend?” He motioned to Letty, “And his favorite not-nieces and nephews.” He asked almost exasperatedly, “And his favorite large and cuddly dogs!” He added, and yeah - Niall was literally a leprechaun too precious for this world in Louis’ opinion, so while he couldn’t wait for Niall to propose to Letty he kind of wished it would never happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With no practice what are we going to be doing today?” Letty asked, “Because I need a shower, and the kiddos could use a bath.” She offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis hummed, “We could sneak around Manchester, go to the shops.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis' favorite thing to do was attempt to hide from paparazzi. It never worked out well for him, but Niall and Letty enjoyed the fun of each grabbing a kid and running as if their lives depended on it when people finally recognized Louis and Niall. Truely, it was how Letty stayed in shape. “Well, that’s that then. We can get Nandos!” Niall declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty laughed, “I can’t believe we are meeting One Direction.” She wiggled her legs out from under Freddie and Lucy, “Little loves, come on.” She shook them awake, “Bath Time.” She scooped up Oliver and trailed away to the Master bathroom (Louis had given her the Master bedroom when he first bought the house, his sister deserved nice things, damnit).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommo.” Niall caught his attention, “Lou, I want to start looking for a ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis blinked, “Like engagement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall gave him an exasperated look, “Yeah, mate. I know we’ve only been dating two years, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, “That’s longer than most relationships in our lives man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall frowned, for a moment, “I won’t if you don’t want me to, Tommo. You're my best mate, and she’s your sister man. I… remember how long it took me even to be able to straight face tell you I’d fallen for her, but mate you already knew. And you said it was ok, I… I don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she loves you.” Louis sighed, “I just… I don’t want to lose either of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall frowned, “How would you lose us, I’d just move in here mate.” He looked at Louis like Louis was the crazy one for even thinking there was a different option, “Louis, you're kids need Lets and so do you, there is no way I would ever take her away from you, hell she and you're mum talk on the phone every single day. I’d never ask her to leave you or this house. No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled, then frowned, “Aren’t we supposed to eventually be ok separately though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall shrugged, “Twins are different.” Then he sighed, “You and Lets have been through a lot, mate. She needs you too, and I need you, Lou. You're my very best friend, I’d never do anything to hurt you, ever.” Niall admitted, “Now are you going to help me look for a ring and give me your blessing so I can go ask Momma Jay and Dan and Mark?” He muttered, “Do I have to ask Troy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, you don’t have to ask him.” Troy was about as much of a father as the flowers growing on the front walk. “Maybe ask Georgie though, to the wedding, since she’s close with Lets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall nodded, “Thanks, mate.” And then proceeded to tackle Louis into the couch, smashing him with his whole body. Louis laughed, because yeah, at the end of the day he and Niall were always going to be the best of friends, and hell having Niall as a brother didn’t sound so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LOU! NIALL!” The boys both jerked up and darted down the hallway to Letty’s room. She already had all three kids dressed, and was standing in a towel, “I need to shower can you do cereal or something for these three?” Louis nodded and picked up Lucy, offering his hand to Freddie, as Niall scooped up Oliver and planted a kiss on Letty’s cheek, “Love you too, now get outta here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She emerged twenty minutes later in skinny jeans and a tank top that showed off her toned stomach, she paired it with toms and pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, Louis had gotten dressed while Niall oversaw the cereal eating. She grabbed a banana, and a bottle of water, slid her phone into her back pocket, and set about making the diaper bag all the while munching away on her healthy breakfast (Niall would never admit it but Louis had eaten a chocolate bar and had two cups of tea - how he stayed in shape for football was beyond him). “I will never get over how beautiful you are.” Niall hummed as he looked at Letty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flushed, but winked, “Love you too, Horan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled. He couldn’t help but smile, Niall knew him well enough to know what had him worried, had soothed his worries and he was still getting to help Niall pick out his sisters engagement ring (altogether a nice turn of events). Even if it meant the irish bastard living with them, outdrinking him at every chance, and being way too cheerful at six in the morning (without coffee).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you let the dogs out, Nialler?” Louis asked as he started to clean up the kids' mess. He was dressed as casually as he could, and had covered his distinct tattoos up the best he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dogs had an enclosed run in the backyard, that had a special guard over the top of it to prevent people from stealing them or breaking into the footballers house. To be completely honest, their backyard’s fence reminded Louis of a prison yard’s fence, but more fancy with high thick wood, and wrought iron with intricate patterns. They had a pool, a complete playground for the kids (with a sandbox), a patio with a fireplace, and recently because Letty had taken up tye-dying they had a clothes line of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall rejoined them, “Are we leaving them out today while we’re out?” Letty nodded, so he made his way around to the side of the kitchen, to open the doggy door into the mud room, which had food and water for both dogs, before climbing back through and shutting the mudroom door. “Which car?” He wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty giggled, “Niall, we could just take two cars?” Both men blinked at her, “Everyone is used to seeing me and the kids out.” She said quickly, “You guys could ride together incase you need to make a quick break, and if I know you, you're up to something anyways, so this way you can do whatever it is without me knowing, and if I can’t see what suspicious stuff you do I won’t figure it out in advance - remember last Christmas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had tried to sneakily bring Clifford home, hadn’t worked out for them one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, two cars then.” Louis agreed, and smiled at his twin, “Love you Lets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Lou.” She smiled at Niall, “Now I’m taking the Range Rover, you two idiots take something flashy and pretend to be hot stuff.” She rocked up on her toes and kissed Niall’s lips, soft and sweet, before grabbing the diaper bag, “Say bye bye Da and bye bye Uncle Niall.” She told the twins and Oliver, scooping Oliver out of his high chair, and settling him on her hip, she grabbed her shades, and smiled, “Love you Horan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Violet.” He teased her, she flipped him off, and headed out the front already talking with Freddie and Lucy about the lego store (just what they needed more painful legos to step on in the middle of the night). “Well that worked out.” Niall hummed, “Soooo, Lou?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis had a wicked grin on his face, “Let’s take the McLaren.” Louis had a green McLaren P1 that he rarely got to drive, one because they were busy, two because they lived in Manchester, and three because there was no backseats and Letty refused to put either Freddie or Lucy’s car seat in the front under the pretense that the car was a death trap and did not need to murder her whole family in one go. Louis had reminded her that their whole family (other than each other and his three kids) were in Doncaster, but she’d rolled her eyes at him and he’d never brought it back up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Letty were sort of their own family, twins his mom would say affectionately, always had each other's backs. Louis wondered what it was like for Lottie and Fizzy the only two in their family that didn’t have a twin or constant shadow, he supposed that was how they made up for it, always being together (he hope they would be able to give Oliver advice when he got older, or maybe Louis could just adopt a kid his age, was that reasonable? Who knew…). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty had already pulled out of the garage as Louis and Niall made it in, and both hurred to the P1. The 3.8-liter twin-turbo V-8 mill was a powerhouse giving the McLauren 903 hp and 723 ft lbs of torque. The radio was essentially useless after a certain speed, the roar of the engine too much, but the streets of Manchester never allowed for him to lose the sound of the radio. The green of the McLauren was custom, made to match his deep forest green Adidas jumper and shoes he loved so much (and kept buying on repeat, or more accurately Letty kept replacing for him). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His interior was leather black, with blue finish, and so smooth it looked like a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might have loved the P1 more than the dogs, but no one needed to know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall slid into the passenger seat and pulled the scissor door down, just as Louis climbed behind the wheel and followed suit. The rumble of the car always took both their breaths away (Niall hadn’t joined Manchester United until about three years ago when he was seventeen, at the time Louis was already nineteen, and had made quiet the name for himself between his skills, sarcasm, and temper). Niall had found he fit right in with Louis, and after meeting Letty he was a lot less homesick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis plugged a jewelry store search into his phone, waited for the results, selected a posh but lowkey store, and headed them toward it while Niall thought about Letty. It was a big step to ask someone to marry you, even bigger when you both were in the public eyes more often than not. Letty was a fan favorite, the darling sweet tempered twin sister of Manchester United’s powerhouse Louis Tomlinson. She was for all intents and purposes the Teams Unofficial Queen, and Niall had been an outsider from day one. Playing in lower leagues in Ireland until someone had stumbled upon him and brought him to Manchester for an open tryout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Louis had hit it off instantly. Letty had been sweet from the word go, and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He had missed his father and brother something fierce in those early days. But as he got to know the Tomlinson twins (and even the general public seemed to package and market them as one) he learned their differences, the little things that they both hid from the world, and he learned how much he loved them both. Louis was the second brother he never wanted but desperately needed, and Letty. Letty was his world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Letty went with him anywhere it had been to Ireland. Louis had taken the twins (Oliver hadn’t been born, yet) with him to Doncaster, and for the first time in Niall’s life he hadn’t wanted to travel alone, and none of the rest of the team were headed to Ireland, so she’d just… sort of suggested she’d go along with him, and he’d thought she was just saying it to make him feel better up until the moment they boarded the train. She’d waved goodbye at Louis, who was taking a different train, then beamed at Niall and said, “I’ve never been to Mullingar, Ireland before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Dad had known the moment Niall gave up his bedroom for Letty to sleep in that he was in love, and his Dad had asked him about it the moment Letty went to bed that first night. “You can not be in love with your best friend, you're team captain’s sister!” Bobby had seemed insistant and worried, and completely concerned that somehow Niall was going to lose his Manchester contract over the fact that Letty was even asleep in his bedroom. Niall hadn’t expected much different if he were being honest, his Da worried, he shouldn’t have, or so Niall thought and explained, “She’s not in love with me, I can moon over her all I wan-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She came to Ireland with you instead of going home to see her Mum and siblings, which she publicly stated in an interview three weeks ago she hasn’t seen in months.” Bobby had argued back, and Niall could remember the interview. The following morning, he’d pressed Letty about it but she’d shrugged it off and winked at him, assuring him nothing was wrong at home, she just hadn’t wanted to go (later he would find out that Mark was visiting and even though the man was the only father she counted they didn’t always get along). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him on that trip, a soft press of her lips to his, when he showed her The Jealous Wall, the folly, also known as a sham ruin, was completed in c. 1760 by Robert Rochfort, 1st Earl of Belvedere due to many factors including his brother, George's new mansion, Tudenham Park House being better than his Belvedere House, and his jealousy of his wife, Mary Molesworth. Around 1742, Rochfort suspected his wife of adultery with Robert's brother, Arthur. She’d asked him so many questions about it and the story that they both knew it by heart, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niall,” Louis tugged on his arm, “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letty.” He said seriously. “Just, how we got started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the Ireland trip.” Louis teased, and then motioned to the posh little blue building, “Jewelry in there, mate, let’s go.” He parked as stealthily as he could, although the P1 stood out wherever they took it. Both hurried across the street and into the jeweler, called Sunflowers and May Showers. They ducked in and tried to avoid making direct eye contact with anyone until they reached the ring displays. They met with the owner, Elizabeth Townsend, who quickly ushered them to a private room and returned with a box of rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are all Irish rings.” She said evenly, “I assumed, Mr. Horan you would go with tradition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, as she opened the box, and he gazed in. He ran his eyes over the rings until he settled on one, picking it up it looked perfect. Elizabeth made a noise of amusement, before she spoke, “Beautiful and complex, braided knots are perfect for the shank of the ring. They take the traditional eternity ring—a ring with a design that continues around the ring’s entire circumference—and take it to the next level by making the design itself represent infinity. If you choose a strand from the braid and follow it around the ring, you will never encounter an end.” She explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall tried, searching the band over, and found no end. He looked at Louis, who turned it over in his hand and looked at the band. The diamond was rather impressive, and it was silver - Letty liked silver over gold. The infinity symbol was a tattoo both of them had, so that was another point to Niall. There was a soft smile on the boy's face next to him, as he continued to look at the ring even in Louis’ hands. “Thought you go for a Claddagh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’d never wear it the right way.” Niall brushed him off, Louis raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was the jeweler, Elizabeth who spoke, “Those who understand how Claddagh rings work will glance at your finger and make assumptions based on how you are wearing your ring. There are four options: single, in a relationship, engaged, and married.” Louis frowned, he didn’t know that, “As can be expected, wearing the ring on your right hand indicates that you are either single or in a relationship. If the crown is pointing toward you, it means you are single. If it is pointing away from you, it means you are in a relationship. When the ring is worn on the left hand, the crown pointing toward you means that you are engaged, and away from you means that you are married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, she’d never remember which way to wear it, and she’d take it off to do dishes and such.” Niall hummed, and looked back at the ring that he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, thoughtfully, “This one here, it’s her, mate.” He was still holding the braided knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it is.” Niall smiled again, that special smile he seemed to use only on Letty. “Are these diamonds real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, cubic zirconia.” Elizabeth offered, “Would you like them to be real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged, but Niall had his mind set already, “Yes, all the diamonds need to be real. And the band made out of the best silver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could take a month or two.” Elizabeth said seriously, “I’ll have to send it out to a bigger jeweler in London.” She added, “Would that be ok? It will affect the price of course…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall just shrugged, “I’ll be able to afford it, no worries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled at his best mate, “In the meantime do you want ro get her something else to throw suspicion off?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall nodded, but before he could purchase anything he and Elizabeth ahd to go over the paperwork, and design needs for the ring he wanted. Once that was done he wandered around the shop just looking at things and nothing really caught his eye until he saw something green, both Louis and Letty both had sea green eyes, and it was rare to find an color green that complemented her or Louis, but right across from him in the display case was one, he made his way over, eyes locked on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed down in wonder, “Elizabeth, can I see this one please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very different ring, Niall.” Louis gazed down at it, but smiled. “It matches our eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Niall grinned as he felt the weight of the ring in his hand, “Think she’d wear it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis picked it up himself and studied it, “I think she’d wear it as a promise ring, if you presented it like that.” Niall grinned, relieved that Louis was on the same page as him, “She wears a size six.” He added quickly, Elizabeth nodded her thanks and scribbled that down on the paperwork from earlier, and took the ring from Louis and Niall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go get the right size out of the back.” Elizabeth returned a few moments later, “Alright, Mr. Horan, one size six Le Vian® Baguette Deep Sea Blue Topaz™ and 1/2 CT. T.W. Diamond Ring in 14K Vanilla Gold®, and you are ordering the custom Braided Knot ring, this ring is $2,699 before taxes, and you're prepayment on the other is $2,000 even. Cash or card?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis just blinked at his best friend as he pulled out a black card. “Card.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had the receipts, order information and Topaz ring in hand, they hurried back across the street to the P1. “Holy shit, man, you just spent 5gs!” Louis hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall sighed, “She’s worth more than that man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis hadn’t meant to insult him, which he quickly said and added, “I think I’m just amazed at how much jewelry cost.” Louis wondered if he should be concerned about how much Christmas and Birthdays were probably costing him, but the fact of the matter was that they had never had anything nice growing up, so the fact that they could give their families nice gifts (Louis had bought his mom and Dan a house, for god sakes). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You buy your mum and sisters and daughter jewelry all the time.” Niall blinked at him as Louis started the car, clearly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give Letty the card, Niall.” Louis offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, huney.” Niall laughed, “Does she have a spending limit or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis pondered the question before saying, “Letty handles the money. All of it, she even went to Uni to get proper education on how to make me more of it investment wise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall hadn’t known that, but he did know the first year they lived in Manchester they’d struggled. Even with the MU contract it took a while for money to start rolling in really, and there had been a lot of odd jobs that Letty had worked to keep money in the house when they needed it. “I’m glad, mate, because I’m pretty sure last Christmas she spent about 7gs on just your mum.” Louis laughed, because yeah he and Letty tended to go overboard with their mum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bought her and Dan a house last year, too.” Louis huffed. “I wonder how much money I even have.” Niall outright laughed at that. “We better hurry up and get to Nando’s, it's almost noon.” He hadn’t realized how much time they had spent in the jewelry store, but was quickly realizing it was probably too much time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the restaurant the paps were already outside, not that that could be stopped now. Niall made sure to put the ring paperwork and ring into the middle console compartment in the P1, before he and Louis slid out of the car, “HORAN! TOMMO!” The reporters started to scream, calling out for them and waving - there were fans too. Both men stopped to take pictures with men, women, boys, girls, children of all ages. They even answered a handful of questions before sliding into the chicken shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty was already there, and stood to kiss Niall, and hug her brother. “Already ordered your meals.” She said softly, “What took you so long it's half past noon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got tied up, babe.” Niall hummed, “But got all our errands taken care of.” He added quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave them a smile and raised her  eyebrow before kissing him again, “I got all the bills paid, and everything up to current for now through the start of season.” Louis high fived her, “Prepaid for our Christmas trip to Donny, you're coming this time, Niall.” She didn’t bother to ask him, “We are going to New Years in Ireland, though.” She said quickly, and he smiled. “I also arranged for you're Da and our families to come see us next month, for about a week.” She said seriously. “Took care of all the arrangements for travel, and promised Mum we wouldn’t break anything in the house this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks babe.” Niall kissed her cheek, as Louis ruffled her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got these two enrolled in Webster Primary School.” She smiled warmly and ruffled Freddie’s hair. “And booked Oliver’s one year check up.” Louis really could have kissed his sister. She was the best, as it was Niall had pressed another kiss to her lips, and was absolutely beaming at her, “Are you good there, Horan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Lady Tommo.” He teased, “Best when I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a boyfriend.” Louis whined dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall looked at him, realized how sickeningly cute he and Letty were probably being, and backed off a little. “Sorry, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty however laughed, “Niall could just tell the world he’s dating both of us.” Both men looked at her, “What - the tabloids already suggest it, talking about how jealous I must be that my gay brother and my boyfriend travel the world together, share hotel rooms, are always in the same motorcars, how even when its off season you two are sporting around in the P1 at odd hours of the night-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was one time!” Niall argued, “And it was for eggrolls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “I remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a seriously fond look, before looking at Louis, “I mean she might have a point, mate. The paps do snap a lot of us together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna spend less time with either of you.” Louis whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, huney.” Niall laughed, and took his hand across the table, “No one is spending less time with anyone, if anything we need to spend more time out the three of us.” He said seriously, “Or every once in a while I should take Lets on a date that isn’t my flat or your house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that.” Letty said seriously, and they both turned to look at her, “You're lease is almost up, and you stopped house hunting, if Lou doesn’t mind why don’t you just move in with us, you're at the house more than you aren’t anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.” Louis agreed, sharing a secretive smile with Niall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah.” Niall agreed. “I can get stuff moved over next week, and let my landlady know I need out of the lease, sound good?” Letty nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked about the upcoming season, about the kids, about literally everything they could think of before they headed out of Nando’s to the near mob scene. Niall had Freddie on his hip, while Lucy was on Louis’ back, and Oliver was on Letty’s hip. They all headed for the SUV where they settled the kids in, then Niall and Letty kissed goodbye, before Niall (the little shit he is) grabbed Louis’ hand and ran them across to the P1, no doubt starting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> rumors for twitter to feed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she asked me to move in.” Niall grinned as they settled into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you held my hand across the street.” Louis glared at him, then the pair both started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall hadn’t really thought about moving into the Tomlinson house though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spare rooms, yes, but the moment movers started bringing his things, Letty directed them to the Master bedroom (and while he was ecstatic on the inside he was also a little worried - because they hadn’t talked about that exactly…). Louis was out with the kids on a trip to Doncaster, and Letty had planned on going until Niall had called or let her know the moving company had availability for the next two days. They’d leave once all his stuff was settled to join Louis and the rest of the Tomlinson-Deakin household. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty was relaxed and happy, a warm smile on her face as Niall finally joined her (his flat had only taken one day to move out of, and they already had all his belongings at the Tomlinson house, now it was unpacking, he’d ran out to get dinner - taking her Range Rover, and grabbed his King Charles spaniel named Flicker (also a boy dog). They would be taking Cliff, Bruce and Flicker with them to Doncaster on the train tomorrow… he wasn’t actually looking forward to that (normally when Louis and Letty went home Niall stayed at thiers and watched the dogs, now that he officially lived there, well-).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Telling team management he was moving in with Letty and Louis hadn’t been a shock (apparently), but their PR team wanted to wait until just before season to announce it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked, grabbed Flicker’s leash and the food and headed inside, “Violet?” He rarely called her her real name, but he had a nearly three thousand dollar ring for inspiration in his pocket, currently. “Love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In our room!” His heart did something dramatic at the mention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>room. He scurried through to find her (Cliff and Bruce on the large master bed) in the closet. She might have been spoiled by Louis, but the girl detested high fashion, and had barely managed to fill half her closet up. “I’m just hanging up your suits and stuff.” She said evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around to see how active she had been, three boxes had been completely unpacked (all his clothes had no doubt been returned to his dresser which was on the left side of the bed almost a mirror image to her’s on the right), she’d unpacked all of Flicker’s toys, and his crage, setting him up in the corner between the entertainment center and wall. And she had managed to unpack his shoes and organize them on the back of the bedroom door in a shoe hanger. She had moved onto his books and dvds but appeared to have stopped when she couldn’t move the bookshelf to the place they’d agreed on (a strip of wall between two windows).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the food on the entertainment station, and muscled the shelves across to where they needed to be, and started to help her. It wouldn’t be long until he was all unpacked. They ate in comfortable silence, before she put Cliff and Bruce out for a little while, Flicker followed along happily to be with his doggie friends, but looking around for Freddie (Flicker and Freddie were best friends, Niall was even sad to admit that Flicker liked the boy more). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she let the dogs back in, and checked the time she got them all into their crates and dropped face first into her bed. Niall laughed at her, “Tired, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had more stuff than I thought.” That was a fair point, he lived in a furnished apartment, but he had a piano which couldn’t make it into this bedroom so the living room had required some rearranging to fit the piano. His guitar was against the bookshelf in the corner, now. “But I’m glad that you're here. And you can stay forever.” She said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped onto the bed next to her and kissed her. He was twenty-one to her twenty-two and no doubt too young to be this in love (or so everyone seemed to think that). He smiled as she shuffled around to lay on her side and look at him, “I’ll stay forever.” He promised, “I want to ask you something, dove.” She looked at him suddenly, very serious, then nodded. “I can’t keep a secret, so I’m proud of meself for lasting the last handful of days.” He sat up straight and waited for her to copy him, so they were gazing at each other, criss-cross apple-sause on the bed, knees touching. “I want to ask you to be mine forever, I know right now we aren’t ready for the big declarations, or at least I don’t think we are, if I’m wrong you can-” She cut him off with a kiss when she pulled back she gave him a serious look, “I’m promising, with this ring to ask you to marry me and to ask you to stay with me, I’m just not asking those questions yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “A promise ring?” He nodded, “Of course, yes!” She said cheerfully, “I promise too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and dug the blue velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it carefully, and almost fainted when she put it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> finger the finger she would wear her engagement ring on. He loved her too much - holy shit. He couldn’t help the tears in his eyes as he kissed her soft and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they spent the night in each others arms, breaking in their new bed, in their bedroom, in the house that was now his too - well, who was going to judge them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When is your sister getting here?” Jay asked, as she looked at her oldest. Louis was a little less centered and calm when his sister wasn’t in the immediate area. They’d always been like that (Daisy and Phoebe were the same as Ernest and Doris if she were honest). Twins seemed to need each other to live, or at least her twins did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, their train left like, an hour ago, so.” Louis checked his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bringing Niall with her?” Dan asked, from where he was sitting in the corner, reading the morning post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she is, he’s family.” Lottie offered from where she was stretched out on the floor playing with Oliver. Doris and Ernest were the same age as Lucy and Freddie so the four of them were playing loudly in the room next to them, Phoebe and Daisy were both with Fizzy at the grocery store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shifted his gaze to Lottie, “He is family, Lots. He moved in with us this week, and he wants to marry her. They are so good together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she never visits us.” Lottie snapped, and shot him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis gave her one right back, “She doesn’t visit Mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that, oh - Jay looked at them helplessly, “I don’t know what happened between you're sister and Mark, but that is the best father you guys could have had-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head, “Mark made his bed, mum. She’ll get over it eventually.” But Louis doubted it, he doubted Letty would ever get over Mark telling her that Niall was a waste of her time, just a footy boy who thought she was a pretty face, who’d get her pregnant and leave just like Louis did to the girls he dated (to be quite fair he hadn’t forgiven Mark completely but Mark was the man his kids called Grandpa…). His phone tinged and he breathed out a sigh of relief, “She’s on her way from the station. They brought the dogs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do love Niall.” Lottie said finally, softly. “But I miss her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, we all miss you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lottie shook her head, “It’s different for twins. You and Violet have your own world.” With that she stood up and stalked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” He asked his mom. Lottie was about to turn 18, Fizzy was 17, Daisy and Phoebe were 14… he didn’t know where time had gone, when they had all turned into moody teenagers who half hated him and half worshiped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Dan who answered, “I think they just feel forgotten, since you're gone so often, and Letty doesn’t visit like she used to, her and Niall are together a lot, and she spends time with you but she doesn’t come home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Letty knew the conversation was about her, the front door opened, and there she was with Flicker in her arms. Niall a few feet behind her with two duffles, and both Bruce and Cliff’s leashes, “Bloody hell it was hard to get out of Manchester.” Letty grumbled, as Jay rushed to hug her, even Dan stood and hugged her tight, “Mum, Danno.” She smiled as they embraced her and Flicker. “Can we put the dogs in the yard?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” So Niall dropped their duffles on the porch and reached for Flicker, once he had his dog in his arms, he headed around the side to slide into the yard through the heavy gate and release all of them from their leashes. He was back just in time for Jay to wrap him up in a hug, as Louis carried their stuff up to his and Letty’s room at Jay’s house. They had a twin over queen bunk bed (while here all three of Louis’ kids slept with him, and Letty took the top bunk). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay! Dan!” Niall hugged them both, happy to be with Letty’s family, “Lets isn’t wrong, Manchester was a madhouse today!” He said seriously, “The whole city went crazy over Lets and Lou Teasdale’s exchanges on Twitter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right, you got in a bit of a hot mess with teenagers.” Lottie was back, hugging Letty tightly and the pair were both smiling warmly at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lou Teasdale and I have worked out the basis of a plan, basically Manchester United is going to host the boys in a ‘game’ and let them play footy for charity, after that they have a concert, then that night they are kicking it with us.” She said with a wide smile, “We are to take lots of pictures and post them over the next couple weeks, and we are also going to their concert VIP.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lottie frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant all of us, Lottie.” She turned to look at her mum, “Could you and Dan bring the kids down for the concert, we are in a VIP box so I don’t think the noise will be too bad.” She said quickly, and Louis sort of loved how much his sister could get done in a week. She’d managed to turn the whole potential bad media into a way to help kids in need, introduce their younger sisters to their favorite band, and get him some good PR. “I also called Troy to see if Georgie could stay over in the city for the night, because she loves 1D.” She said after a beat, looking directly at Louis, “He is fine with it, so naturally I informed him I would be coming with probably Sal to pick her up.” Ah, Sal, their most trusted bodyguard and driver. Yup, Louis was lucky he had a media and promotion savvy twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love it.” He said seriously, “We can put Georgie up in the living room if we need to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can sleep in with me and Fiz.” Lottie offered quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay who had been hugging Letty over and over again (to Letty’s soft reassurances of </span>
  <em>
    <span>``It's only been three months mum, geezus``</span>
  </em>
  <span>) when the woman grabbed her hands and gasped, “Is this an engagement ring?” She looked at Niall with narrow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am.” He said quickly, and ducked his head, “A promise ring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed, “Let me see it on her, we finally found a gemstone that matches our eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew about this?” Letty snapped, then, “Oh this is why you were late for lunch the other day.” She smiled at Louis, “So what is the color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sea Topaz.” He said quickly, knowing Niall didn’t remember, Niall shot him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's beautiful.” Jay said as she admired it, then Lottie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan however cleared his throat, “It’s been two years son, I think the promise of a future is obvious.” He returned to his newspaper however when Jay shot him a rather rude look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, lovelies, you're both young.” Jay hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis was relieved the moment his twin set down on his lap on the couch, Niall settling next to his legs on the floor for Oliver to climb all over. “I missed you, I hate traveling alone.” Louis grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, boobear.” She promised, “And I too hate traveling alone, that’s why Sal is going to pick us up when we get ready to leave.” she said softly, “That way the dogs, kids and us can relax on the way home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt so good to be home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They visited Jay at work the next day, she was a midwife, but also worked in the hospital from time to time, they even visited Dan, hung out with their siblings, listened to the teenagers talk about their crushes (Lottie had a huge one on Harry Styles - singer in 1D, where as Fizzy had one on Harry’s sister Gemma who traveled with the band as a journalist for them). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall and Louis goofed off with the Doncaster Rovers (Louis had not so secretly bought the franchise out a couple years ago - it was his retirement plan if he were being honest) so the boys played footy and trained with them while they were in Doncaster. The Rovers weren’t much younger than them honestly, but none among them screamed Premier league. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty took selfies with the boys and smiled and laughed with their girlfriends, mums, das, and friends. She was the Queen of social nuances, and made sure everything was seamless. If Louis was being honest Letty ran the Rovers just like she ran his life, but he daren’t say that on national television. He was one of the few players without a high name Manager, in fact Niall didn’t have a manager either, he tended to default to Letty’s judgement too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came time to leave Jay announced she and Dan were thinking about adding one more pregnancy to the family before getting her tubes tied (and fingers crossed before Letty started having children). Louis and Letty both wished their mum and Dan the best, while Niall wondered how many children Letty actually wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were loaded up in the long travel van that Sal had brought, Louis napping with Oliver in his car seat next to him in the back, Bruce stretched out on the empty seat, Freddie and Lucy were on the next row of seats with Cliff, while Niall and Letty were curled together on the row of seats behind Sal, who had the divider closed for privacy, Flicker on their laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many children do you think you’d want, someday?” Niall asked her. Their relationship was sort of perfect, they always knew what the other one needed, and when they fought they always made up because neither could stay mad at the other for long, but they hadn’t talked much about the future, and while that had always bother Niall, it seemed like his Letty lived for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, tearing her eyes away from gazing out the window and smiled, “Never really thought about it, lovie, how many do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall frowned, “Three or four maybe?” He ventured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you manage my brothers three well, so one more would be good.” She said with a little smile, “I never really thought about that stuff. Never thought about a wedding or children. Louis has been planning his wedding since we were seven. And he knows he wants five kids, or more.” She said very seriously, “But for me, I never really… I just want to let the winds of fate decide I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall laughed, “I have an outline for a wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s that?” She asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, me, Doncaster, our families. That little church on the corner.” He whispered against her lips then kissed her, “And I’ll be happy with however many children we end up with, if you're anything like you're mum, we’ll have a houseful.” She shoved his shoulder but smiled, “I want to marry you, sweetheart. And have children with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Niall.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Violet, I’m doing this all wrong, but if I were to have, ordered you an engagement ring and asked you to marry me right now what would you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate, “Yes. Then I’d ask why we left Donny if that’s where you wanna get married.” Yeah, he loved this girl with all of his fucking heart. “I love you Niall, only you, forever you.” And he appreciated that enough that when she slipped off to sleep he had his silent internal freakout because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit he’d told her he bought a ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LouTeasdale1D: Guess who just touched down in Manchester!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LettsTomlinson: I hope it’s you darling!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LouTeasdale1d: Oh, it is. Just building some suspense for the fans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@TheOneDirection: Join us in supporting Children’s Aid with Manchester United!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@ManchesterUnitedFooty: One Direction will be playing alongside our team in the charity game!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@PaynoLiam: I CAN’T BELIEVE WE ARE MEETING MANCHESTER UNITED!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LettsTomlinson: I CAN’T BELIEVE WE ARE MEETING 1D!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@ZeeeMalik: Really though, you and @NiallHoran14 are adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LettsTomlinson: Oh, thank you @ZeeeMalik, I think you and @PaynoLiam are adorbs too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@StylesHarreh: What about me? Am I adorable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@NiallHoran14: @StylesHarreh you sir, are Bambi levels of cute, stay away from my woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LettsTomlinson: Or don’t (come see me anytime @StylesHarreh), tell me how do you get your hair to look so lush!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@StylesHarreh: It’s L’Oreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LouisTomlinson28: He’s worth it. ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@PaynoLiam: OMG LOL TOMMON IS MAKING JOKES WITH HARRRRY!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we are just destroying Twitter today.” Letty sounded as she walked into the living room to find Louis and Niall playing FIFA20 together, Oliver in his playpen, and the twins on the switch together. “Good practice today?” No response, “Alright, well Lou Teasdale and Gemma Styles are coming to pick me up for some RP stuff, so I’ll be out tonight, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letty have fun babe, I love you.” Niall turned to wink at her, which allowed Louis to score, “Bastard!” Niall turned back to the telly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, ok.” with that she rolled her eyes and walked out the front of their house, and into the waiting SUV. Gemma Styles was beautiful with brown hair like her famous brother whereas Lou Teasdale was the hairstyles and publicist for 1D. She was arguably Letty’s hero and for about three second’s Letty couldn’t breathe. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, come on.” Lou pulled her in, and she laughed. “No footy players today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had practice this morning, and are playing FIFA now.” She explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should selfie.” Gemma suggested, so they all crowded together to snap one. “How did you get Manchaster United to host a charity game, and let the boys play?” She asked once she had tweeted the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm, I’m sort of one of their event specialists. I do all sorts of charity fundraisers, my mum helps with them, so the Tomlinson-Deakin crew are arriving tomorrow, I’ve got to pick our other sister up in the morning, tonight we are doing a lap for publicity, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women nodded, “Not that we can’t also be good friends after.” Lou said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, I just hate paps.” Letty admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case you will get on well with the boys.” Lou said reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us about you.” Gemma begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty looked between them. “Well, I’m twenty-two, Louis is my twin brother, he was born first. We are one of three sets of twins in our family, my mums a midwife, Dan - her third husband is pretty great. Niall just moved in with us, but the PR for MU doesn’t want that getting out yet… we’ve been together two years, and he’s the absolute best.” She said seriously. “Oh, he half arse asked me to marry him, I mean it’s a promise ring but that boy never does anything halfway.” She showed them the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty rock. Sure you don’t mind pictures swirling of it?” Lou asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty had thought about that when she was getting dressed. Her little grey heather sweater dress ended mid-thigh, and her long hair in two messy buns. “Yeah. I mean it’s going to come out eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, let me get a snap of us holding hands.” Gemma grinned, “By the way I think you're amazing. I did my research on you once I realized we were really doing this meet and greet. You have half custody of your twin brothers kids so he could keep them with him! I’m, that’s wow!” Gemma twined their hands together, “Oh, my dad bought me this ring and I haven’t had a reason to show it off, what about you Lou?” Lou wiggled her fingers forward, “Lou got a new ring from her mystery man.” The girls threaded their fingers together for Gemma to snap the photo (tag line : showing off our bling, that’s right boys off the marketttt @LouTeasdale1D, @LottsTomlinson). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d do the same for Harry.” Letty offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou said, “She wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time Gemma said, “I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put my life on hold because he made a mistake, maybe once, but twice?” Gemma shook her head, “You're a fantastic sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty wasn’t sure how to take that, she’d thought all families loved hard and fast like they did - was she wrong? Instead of getting her answer from either of the women before her she thought back, while they chattered. It had been an obvious answer for her and Louis to share custody of Freddie and Lucy even though he wasn’t famous yet when Bree took off. By the time Oliver was born, it was a bit different, Louis was on the road, and she already had the kids more than him, so they stuck by the agreement… she didn’t think that made her special?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty had never eaten at the restaurant the other two women had picked, Adam Reid at The French was as upscale as one could get in Manchester. “Are you staying at the hotel?” She asked them once they were escorted into their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Gemma admitted, The Midland Hotel was pretty posh too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never eaten here.” Letty said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned that about you, Louis and Niall too.” Gemma interjected, “You guys like it simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty felt something like distaste for the way the comment came across but smiled all the same. There were footy wives who hated her (it wasn’t her fault their kids like her better or their husbands for that matter), she was used to the way Gemma and by extension Lou viewed her, as some sort of bohemian anti-traditional media persona. The thing was, Louis and Letty never had anything nice, so when they got something they valued it. The P1 she had bought Louis because he deserved a man’s car. The Range Rover he had bought her for her to take care of his kids. They didn’t buy out of want normally, it was out of necessity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the Manchester house they owned (originally when bought Jay thought she and the younger kids were going to move down, but her and Dan had worked out, and so Louis and Letty had a house made for Jay). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we aren’t flashy.” Letty said after a beat, “We like what we have, and like to save our money.” She added, “And Niall he spends the most.” A smile pulled at her lips, Niall did spend outrageous gifts on people he called his. And there weren’t that many he called his - the Tomlinsons were fairly new, but his Da, his brother, Louis (and his kids), and Letty (they’d been his since he met them). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to be simple.” Lou said softly, “That’s all Harry wants. Liam and Zayn like the lavish lifestyle. Sometimes I think Harry would be happy as a beekeeper or if he could go back to baking.” Gemma made a noise of agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m looking forward to meeting Mr. Harry Styles, as well as Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik, I know my sisters all are..” A smile upturned on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ordered food she’d never normally eat, and ate like civilized women, and it made her miss her messy boys and takeout from the local pub. “Do you travel with Niall and Louis?” Gemma asked after they’d had their second glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Louis’ first season I was on the road with him.” She said evenly, “And last season the second half of it the kids and I traveled with them, since it was the last chance - Freddie and Lucy are going to start Primary soon, and Oliver doesn’t like the noise of the stadiums yet.” She explained, “So I have but I don’t normally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma hummed, “Once Harry is 17 I don’t have to go out with them on tour again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou explained, “Their mum does fundraisers and charity work, events kind of like you, so Anne couldn’t give that up and tour with 1D, their Da is a management executive so he couldn’t either. Gemma did Uni online and has been with the band since day 1. It’ll be sad without her.” Lou said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my brother will finally be able to do whatever he wants without wondering if his sister is spying on him.” She said offhandedly and folded her arms over her chest, but still smiled, “I’ll miss them too, I’ll realistically still be around, like the opening shows and closing shows on each leg of tour, but…” She trailed off, “I’m ready to have my own life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable.” Letty offered, although she didn’t understand it. Not really. There was no future of hers were her and Louis were separate entities (at least none that she could phantom). “I don’t think I could ever leave Louis, we’re two halves of one whole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twins are different.” Lou took a sip of wine, “I’m the younger sister to a set of twins, and twins are always super connected. And you and Louis are a brand together. The Tomlinsons. Like if he were to sign with another franchise, you’d go with him as part of his brand, but what about Niall?” That was something she hated when it was brought up, and it was often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis and Niall have an agreement, they won’t either leave Manchester unless they can both go.” She said seriously, “Neither of them want to put me through that.” She added, “I’d go with Louis, and Niall would be in trouble all the time for supporting another team, or hanging out with another team, and it would be a PR nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the walk?” Lou asked, seriously, “We agreed with our handler, and I assume you were notified we are to walk down the street a bit, then pop into a pub, before heading our separate ways for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi. Thank God a pub.” She said with a smile, “Is it alright if I see if one of the boys wants to come?” They both nodded, so she quickly texted Louis and Niall. Unsurprisingly it was Niall who offered to come out, and Louis gave him the keys to the P1. She didn’t mention this to either of the ladies she was with as they eventually made their PR walk down to the little corner pub. Already there were paps outside shouting and calling not for the three girls (if Letty smiled about that, sue her) but for Niall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it through the crowd, to smile at her, darting forward to scoop her up, flashbulbs went off as he then kissed her and set her back down, “Niall this is Gemma Styles and Lou Teasdale!” He hugged both women, before resting an arm around Gemma, and pulling Letty close to him, she instantly tangled her hand in the one he had on her shoulder, the topaz ring shining in the flashbulbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way into the pub, once Niall had them settled in a booth, he kissed Letty again then shouted over the rumble and music, “Going to fetch us some drinks!” He came back with a round of whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you!” Lou offered him, and Gemma nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope that got the paps all wired up for tomorrow. Charity footy and a concert, yeah!” He said with a smile and kissed Letty’s temple as she downed her shot, “What time are you and Sal headed to get Georgie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around seven.” She said seriously, “I imagine I’ll have me hands full with Troy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could go with you.” Niall muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to help Louis wip the boys into shape.” She teased effortlessly, and he grinned at her again, “Did he get the kids in bed alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart.” He hummed, “Was going to take a bubble bath and hit the sack ‘imself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Lou and Gemma steer the conversation, before finally Niall and Letty excuse themselves, it’s different riding in the P1 with Niall, he’s sensible and drives like he’s carrying the most precious cargo - Louis the one time she rode in it with him, drove at breakneck speeds and made her need to hurl. She knows deep down it’s some sort of metaphor - Niall drives like this only with her in the car, because she’s his whole world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seem… nice?” Niall tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are something.” Letty managed, before tangling their hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Troy is a mess. Certifiable, but he tries. Sometimes. Letty might actually have learned to like the man IF he hadn’t walked away when she and Louis were ten days old. As it was he did, and history has a way of cementing itself in one's bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she’s going to be fine.” Troy picked at his shirt, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Troy, calm your shit.” Letty muttered, “For one Jay and Dan are going to be there, and if you don’t like Dan well Jay’s a sufficiently well rounded mum don’t you think there’s what, eight of us? And six she might as well have raised on her own. I’ll be there, Louis is going to be there, Niall will be there. Our security team, extra security because Gemma and her mum Anne are joining us in the VIP box… and the girl is fifteen, Georgie, huney you’ll stick right with me and Lottie won’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She blinked as she gazed at Letty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgie favored Letty. Everyone said so, even Georgie’s mum. She also was a die hard fan of Manchester United (but only because Louis was on the team) the little girl tried, and tried hard to get people to recognize her as the younger sister of the Tomlinson twins that were literally Manchester’s angels, but… it didn’t always work out for her. She was bullied at school because for a long time no one believed her. Until of course Letty and Louis had showed up one day at her lunch to surprise everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, Troy, she’s got it.” Letty gave her biological dad a once over, “Try to have fun while we are gone, Ta?” She suggested, “We will be back not tomorrow but the next day, and I’ll have the kids with me.” Georgie hugs him goodbye - her mum who Letty’s never actually been introduced to, watches from the window passively. “Sal, take us home!” Letty says dramatically, and acts like she’s fainting. Sal, used to her shit, gives Troy his best smile, picks her up and carries her like she weighs nothing to the passenger door - continues to smile when she won’t lift a finger to open it, settles her in and buckles her. “Do Georgie now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sal saighed, “Miss Georgia, would you like the Violet treatment, as Louis calls it?” Georgie giggled but nodded, and proceeded to fake faint. Sal plastered the smile back on, and scooped her up taking her to the rear passenger door, opened it, settled her in and buckled her up. “Are we ready, Miss Violet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Salvator. Ready.” She winked at him and he gave her a real smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut their doors, and rounded the car. “Later than, Sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis has never been happier that Niall is a talker. It also helps, realistically, that Niall met both Gemma and Lou the night before. He hugs both women, and introduces them first to Louis then the rest of the team. It’s a Charity Game so they’ve got some retired players joining them as well as some American Athletes who are just sort of friends of Letty’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really Louis should be more aware of these things - but the thing is, Harry Styles is beautiful. Not in the way that most people think, sure he’s fit, and adorable - but he moves with an ease and grace that only one other person in Louis life has and that is Letty. Styles is an old soul, and his eyes betray his nervousness. “Niall.” Louis called out, steady, “Why don’t you and Stan take Liam and Zayn and get them sorted, show them some fairy easy plays, I know you’ve played before lads, but this is fast paced and team based. Harry, I’ll sort you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him his curious smile, and moved to follow him, even as Gemma caught him, “Tomlinson is gay, Harry, remember to think straight.” He blinked at Gemma, but nodded, and took measured steps to Louis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Louis offered a little softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had lost his feet, however and tripped, forcing Louis to catch him. “Ooops.” Harry whispered, and flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis snorted, “Come on mate, if you can’t walk you can’t play footy.” He helped Harry stand straight, and motioned him onto the field. Zayn was kicking to Stan, while Liam was chasing Niall - the Irish lad fast on his feet, and swift. Louis passed the ball to Harry, who very nearly tripped over it. This was going to be a long practice session. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As practice neared the end the Tomlinson family with Georgie filled into the stands sitting behind the benches Manchester United often sat on. Letty was over the edge of the field and out of her shoes, pulling her hair up in a sprint - out of nowhere she got the ball away from Niall, and shot a goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WOMAN STOP SHOWING ME UP!” Niall called after her as he chased her down, grabbing her round the middle and swinging her as if she were a rag doll, “Come and meet the lads.” He threw her over his shoulder, planting a firm hold on her arse as he carried her to the One Direction lads, settling her on her feet next to Louis. “Harry, Liam, Zayn - this is me woman, Violet Tomlinson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Letty.” She offered her hand to each of them, but with Harry she pulled him into a tight hug, “You look like you need it love.” She said after a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did MU ok it?” Louis asked as she stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” She teased, “Get to play with you dandy men later today, we had a pro pull out at the last minute.” She said with a wicked grin. “They are going to let me have the number 28.5, and of course I’ll have TOMLINSON across me back, and I get to keep it when we are done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OI!” Louis scooped her up and twirled around the pair screaming together for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan raised his eyebrows, “Lads, we are in for it now, Letty on the field is a menace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth Stanny-boy, or I’ll tell them about the time I made you talk like a girl for a month!” Letty warned, Stan had grown up with them in Doncaster, but hadn’t been drafted until he was nearly twenty, a late bloomer (she believed he made it to Premier because she and Louis talked it into existence). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Letty.” Harry spoke softly, and smiled shyly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam and Zayn both offered her similar sentiments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well get on and practice.” She shooed everyone but Louis and Harry away, “Go and talk to our sister, and then our siblings, yeah. I’ll work with Harold, here.” She shoved his shoulder and waited until he was climbing the divider to hug Georgie to look at Harry, “Met you're sister last night, she’s a different one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Louis like each other. Gemma just sees me as a way to better her career.” Harry slapped his hand over his mouth as he said it and she gave him a knowing look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell, Harold.” She said smoothly, “Now, you need to score at least one Goal, yeah. So let's practice kicking, I’m sure you can chase people in similar jerseys, yeah?” He nodded, so they lined up ten feet from the goal, and he kicked it in, then twenty, then forty, then eighty. He couldn’t sink it past fifty, though, and that meant some creativity from the actual MU players if they were going to line all three of the 1D boys up for a hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game would be starting soon, and the gates opening even sooner, when Louis and his megaphone appeared, “ALRIGHT LADDIES AND LETTY - WE ARE GOING TO HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOMS TO GET READY! LETTY SEE JAMES HE HAS YOU'RE GEAR! THEN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST CHARITY GAME POSSIBLE! REMEMBER IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING TODAY ITS ABOUT CHANGING THE LIVES OF CHILDREN IN NEED, YEAH!” They all let out cries of excitement, and were running toward the stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty took Harry’s hand in her left, Niall had her right, as they pushed into the locker room she squeezed both, “Good lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few beats later James came in, “To make it fair, Violet is going to be on the opposing team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You make me battle my own twin!” Louis roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James rolled his eyes, “Lewis deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis not Lewis!” He countered, then looked at Niall, “You're woman is going to try to kick your arse at our sport man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis, no offense, but Lets can kick my ass anyway she wants as long as she tells me she loves me while doing it, mate!” Niall cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis was pouting as Harry moved to whisper, “At least she wants to play, my sister wouldn’t play a game with me if I begged.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis turned to look at him, “I’m sorry, I know I should be happy she’s even playing.” He knocked his shoulder into Harry’s, “After the concert it's just you three lads kickin it at ours, hang out with me? I promise I’ll be nice.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Louis was known for his wicked sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok.” Harry nodded, then whispered, “Liam and Zayn are going to be all mushy and I hate being the third wheel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis hummed in acknowledgement, “Me too, mate. Niall and Lets are better about it, now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game wasn’t perfect the MU did win, but only because at the last minute it looked like Letty passed Harry (HARRY) the ball and he sunk it into the net. Everyone had gone crazy, and Harry in his excitement had scooped her up and screamed, “I DID IT I DID IT!” She’d peppered his face with kisses even as both teams corralled around them, loud and proud. Somewhere in it all the camera caught Louis hoisting Harry onto his shoulders alongside Niall as Letty pressed a wild kiss to Niall’s lips - everyone was in motion, except Harry and Louis were gazing at each other in a fond manor, while Niall and Letty were kissing - they </span>
  <span>broke</span>
  <span> the internet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the concert - Harry, Liam, and Zayn had graciously met every member of the Tomlinson clan, and had hugged them. Georgie had cried and fallen into Louis’ arms after the fact, he loved Georgie differently than the sisters he had through his mom. Georgie, Letty and Louis had one thing together - their father, and as harsh as it was, that was the only thing that bonded them, but  at the end of the day, he loved Georgie, he always would, she didn’t ask to be Troy’s daughter. Louis laughed as she cried watching Harry walk away, “Lovely lad ain’t he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgie glared at her brother, but nodded. Lottie and Fizzy hung on Georgie and always treated her like she was family, too. And she was just different. Letty smiled at her sister, at the kids, as she made sure Oliver had sound canceling headphones on. This was the fourth tour for the boys of One Direction - they had started when Harry was twelve, and now at sixteen there hadn’t been a chance for the band to slow down. He looked exhausted but happy to be on stage when he took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty leaned over Oliver’s head to whisper furiously into Louis’ ear - Niall had Lucy on his shoulders so she could see better. “I worry for that curly one.” Louis nodded so she continued softly and cautiously, “Try to see if he can get some space tonight, want one of us to chat with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concert was amazing - the boys worked what they had, and true to Lou’s words she and Gemma quickly joined them in the VIP box to snap some PR pictures and send out some group tweets. It was chaotic and messy, and Letty could see how the machine worked, how it only saw the boys as money. She bit her lip when Gemma asked her to tag her in any pictures she took later that night. Of course they would politely take some pictures, Letty had decided this was PR for the Footy team and for the band, but she wouldn’t keep it going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course nothing ever goes smoothly, and really they’ve had a run of good luck lately - so it happens to Louis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man - a middle aged man who had no reason to be at a 1D concert other than the teenage daughter who was pimply and wearing one of their earlier tour shirts - starts it. “Hey you - you there, the Fairy who plays footy!” Louis had Letty’s hand tight in his as well as Lottie’s, Niall had Georgie under his arm, and Oliver on his hip. Fizzy, had Daisy and Phoebe under her arms, each one holding Freddie or Lucy. Dan had Doris and Jay had Ernest, and they just wanted to get to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you say?” It comes out faster and meaner than Louis realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis.” Letty and Lottie warned as one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me! Down right disgraceful fucking twink playing football for Manchester! The hell they think, garnering the likes of you! Fucking queer!” The man shouted, and turned to look at his daughter, “Bet he’s here to see that other little queer, the singer - you like the curly one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shoved free of the girls, Niall moving so fast to hand Oliver off to Lottie - and Letty running with her man after Louis - who had always had a temper. Neither made it in time, Louis’ fist connects hard with the burly man, and then it’s a brawl. Somehow, Letty ends up with a shiner, and it takes Sal, Julio (another one of the body guards) to get Louis off of him. Niall took an elbow to the nose from someone, the crunch was enough to know it was broken - there are tons of flashes from cameras, and Letty was still crumpled on the ground where a closed fist had collided with her eye socket. Louis still kicking was being pulled back by both Sal and Julio, as Niall tugged Letty to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YOU!” Louis screamed, and kicked, “YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR CURLY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty was wiping Niall’s nose, her face soft, as she looked at the little girl, “Sweetheart, I am sorry, normally he’s not that agitated. Let me have you're twitter info and I’ll get you something from the band ok? Send it to you lovie?” Even with her eye swelling, and the bridge of her nose cracked open and bleeding she was sweet, kind, taking down the information. She gave the girl another apology, and moved to take Niall’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart.” Niall breathed, “Are you ok? I wish you wouldn’t ah done that.” He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both knew chasing him was fooking stupid…” She grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of Bobbies were rushing them now, “Fights over.” Sal said evenly, “Tomlinson was provoked, we will come to the Station tomorrow, to give our statements, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but Tomlinson has a history.” The first Bobbie said evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We bloody know that.” Letty smarted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have one too, Violet.” Another of the Bobbies sounded and she had to restrain herself from flipping him off as Niall pulled her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The limo SUV contraption was eerily silent as Louis sulked, he’d been thrown in, rather harshly - Julio had to force the Tomlinson crowd into it, before he or Sal could get to Letty, Louis and Niall. Niall climbed in to sit on the floor next to Louis, then Letty climbed in, taking Louis’ rapidly swelling hands in her lap, “Lovie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fooked up.” He growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty petted him, “Sweets, why the hell did you go at him, you’ve been called worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what he said about that kid.” Louis hummed, and peaked up at his sister, instantly regretting it. Her face was going to look awful tomorrow, “Julio are you going to phone the doctor or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Simon to make a house call, Sir.” Julio had closed the door and slid into the back, already sending a text on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay, who normally didn’t see Louis’ more violent nature, was looking at them with guarded eyes. “That Bobbie said you had a violent past.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis and Letty both looked up, “When I first came out it was rough.” He said finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never said-” Jay started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, “Letty made most of it go away.” Jay didn’t want to know. An almost uncomfortable silence settled over them. Letty slid her fingers through Louis’ hands even as Niall moved to hug Louis, his arms around Letty’s legs and snuggled into the pair. “Letty always fixes it.” He muttered, and pressed into her a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, baby.” She offered, “I make it better. I’ll fix this tomorrow too.” She said sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk as they made it back to the house - Letty half expected the 1D boys not to show up, but a quick text message from Liam let her know they were about to pull into the garage, she gave him the entry code and let him know that they were a few minutes behind and not to let the dogs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon, the team doctor is already there too when they get home. They all shuffle in, to find Liam, Zayn and Harry watching them with careful eyes. “Lottie, get the drinks and snacks, yeah?” Letty begged her sister, “Mum, Dan can you put the littles to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We heard about what happened.” Harry murmured, darted to her and hugged her, knocking the air out of her, before he grabbed Louis and pulled him in, and finally Niall. The older trio holding him just tight, Letty pressed a kiss to his temple. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was bad ass though.” Liam offered, as he and Zayn hugged them next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who got hurt the worse?” Simon asked, clearly irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at Louis’ hand first,” Letty said, as Louis quipped “Check Letty’s face”, and Naill ordered, “Louis.” The three spoke as one, and Simon seemed to speak them well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letty if I don’t check you're face first Louis won’t hold the fuck still, counter, now.” She pushed herself onto the counter, and folded her hands into her lap. Simon checked her over, pushed on her nose and jaw, looked at her eyebrows, tilted her forward. “It’s not broken, you need stitches and an ice pack.” It took him roughly five minutes to get her sorted, then he pulled her off the counter, and shooed her away, “Entertain your guest. Come on Tommo, let’s look at you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall helped him onto the counter, as Louis held his hands out to be checked over, his face was looking progressively worse, as Letty took Harry’s hand in hers and led him to the backyard where the teenage Tomlinson’s, Georgie, Dan, and Jay were waiting around a campfire. “Sorry about that.” She said evenly, “Are we still supposed to take pictures?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Liam huffed, “Lou was pretty adamant about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think her and Gemma are going to spin the story in a good light.” Zayn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can you all sign one of my shirts to send to the girl whose father got into an altercation with Louis?” Letty asked after a moment. “I told her I’d get her something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We already have a CD for her?” Harry said, “But we can do a shirt too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis and Niall join them later, with Louis’ hands wrapped up and stitches on his jaw. Niall’s nose was broken, and now was in a cast of sorts. They took the required pictures, and posted them with #NOHATE, #FOOTYSTRONG, #PROTECTTHEYOUTH tags and hoped that people wouldn’t read too much into the real reason Louis got into the fight in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis joining them caused a shift, however. Harry moved to sit beside him on the loveseat, to personally thank them. Letty smiled at the two very different men, they got along well enough, and like her and Niall lived in their own little bubble when together. She snapped a picture of them, just to have, and then got a panoramic of them all - Liam was between Lottie and Fizzy, Zayn was between Phoebe and Daisy, Harry was wedged between Louis and Georgie, and last but not least, Dan, Niall, Letty and Jay were all smashed together on one couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, before showing the remaining guest room to the three boys from 1D, but Harry hovered and didn’t go in. Letty knew that Louis had given his room up to Georgie and the babies, so he was already in bed with Niall. “Want some hot chocolate?” She asked Harry who nodded. He was tall and gangly, all legs and huge hands. She thought he was as adorable as an awkward baby giraffe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hopped up onto the counter as she made them both hot chocolate, and with his help she joined him on the kitchen counter, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You wear your heart in your eyes, and your soul in your expressions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked his head, “I hate that my sister and I aren’t like you and Louis for one. You didn’t hesitate in those videos, you felt Louis breakfree from you and you ran too. Gem wouldn’t do that for me, hell Gem wouldn’t have defended me from that bastard like Louis and you guys did, you three don’t even know me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true, dove, I know you're eyes.” She touched his cheek sweetly. “My sweet twin used to have those sad eyes too.” She whispered. “Before we came to Manchester, when he thought his dreams couldn’t be his, and he needed to be someone he wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glared downward, “I just want to be free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you free, H?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was silent for a moment, then he looked at her, “I want to wear clothes that management and my sister say are too girly, I want to paint my nails, I want to pierce my ear, I want to wear lipgloss and lacy underwear, I want to date who I want to date! I want my dad to look me in the eyes! I don’t want to do this tour because we aren’t even going to be a band afterwards, they want solo careers and you know what I want? I don’t even know what I-” His voice broke and tears started, Letty wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart.” She kissed his temple, and ran her hand up and down his back. “Sweet, sweet boy. Is your contract up after this tour?” He nodded, “You're what almost 17?” Another nod through the sobs, “I think sweetheart you need to take a break, and just… breathe, when was the last time you really were happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today when you kicked me that ball even though we were on opposite teams.” He whined against her neck, pressing his face into her and she could feel his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed, “And before that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe on the first tour.” He breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart.” She whispered, “I’m sorry the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I promise it gets better, you make it through this tour and then come back here if you want, I’ll help you be free, I’ll help you do whatever you want. No one should feel caged in, you can’t change who you are, and you shouldn’t have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffled, and let out silent sobs for a few moments, until Niall’s face bloomed into her view, “Hey loves.” He said softly, “Let’s get to bed yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you?” Harry asked, still red eyed and scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course, Louis and Nialler are going to be in there too, is that ok?” She asked sweetly, as Niall took their barely touched cups to the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, and let out a startled noise as Niall picked him up and cradled him, not Letty, she followed the pair, cutting off the lights and whistling for the dogs as she went. They crowded into the Master bedroom, and then into the master bed, “Alright there, Hazza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked at the nickname but shook his head, and crawled up the bed - he shouldn’t feel comfortable with strangers but he did. He laid down on his side, his back to Louis, as Letty quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled up next to Harry, she opened her arms and he settled against her, his head over her heart and just breathing, Louis curled ot his back, as Niall turned the lights off, and cuddled into bed with them, all four a tangled mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in months Harry slept peacefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugging goodbye the next morning felt painful, Louis held the boy longer than socially acceptable, and Letty kissed his jaw, nuzzled his forehead and whispered her promise again, Niall even embraced Harry differently, and kissed his crown as he pulled back. Liam and Zayn got small hugs and affectionate well wishes. Before Harry boarded the bus he looked back at the trio again, before darting back to hug the Tomlinson twins a little tighter, Niall joined the hug, aware of the eyes on them - they’d had a more private breakfast and the boys had said goodbyes to Georgie, the Tomlinson's and the dogs, but Harry had hung on Letty and Louis, and even Niall like they were his salvation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away he looked shell shocked and sad, Letty cupped his face in her hands, and pressed their foreheads together, before planting a red lipped kiss to his jaw again, “Hazza, when you're ready, come home…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different after meeting Harry. Louis was distracted, even after they all got heavily fined and had to publicly apologize to the drunk asshole who made horrible statements. The school and football season started, Letty took the dogs on walks, always with Oliver on her hip, and for about a month after meeting Harry Styles they didn't talk about the itch both twins feel under their skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had an interview today.” Niall hummed, “Thought you should watch it.” He had it pulled up in his phone, all of them crowded around on the couch, with Oliver playing with his blocks, while both Freddie and Lucy were practicing writing their letters on the living room table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry looked beyond exhausted, Graham Norton was the one talking to him, the whole band - but… specifically to Harry, “I heard you are quite taken with the Manchester United footy team?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry flushed, “I’ve got two good friends on it, yeah. And Letty Tomlinson is pretty much a member of it - and we text nearly everyday.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was true, they had texted back and forth, mainly her making sure he was eating and sleeping regularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it true that Louis Tomlinson got into a fist fight after your concert in Manchester to defend your honor?” Graham asked, not beating around the bush.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry shifted, “I feel like it was to defend both our honors. That man was saying some pretty shady things about Tommo, too.” He said solemnly, “I don’t think anyone has ever defended my sexuality for me, and I don’t like to label who or what I am, but… it was kind of Tommo, and showed what a spectacular friend he, Nialler and Lets really are, there was no hesitation.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham gave him a sham of a smile, “You all spent the night with the Tomlinsons and Horan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn twisted forward, “We had a campfire, and played footy with them, yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham nodded, and looked at Liam, “What was that like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Smashing, they have a really nice house, and Tommo and Lets get their whole family together - and meeting this chaotic and wonderful group of people who didn’t treat us like we were superstars were great. The initial meeting was like, star struck, but after we were at the house, it was a calm atmosphere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham grinned, “There are a handful of pictures from meeting them I’d like to talk about.” He pulled one out, “This is the shot of you winning the charity footy game, how did that feel?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, Letty totally passed me that.” Harry said seriously, “As much as I know about football, and how much I love playing it I should be better at it, I’m like a baby goat with two left feet out there. She and Tommo both worked with me before the game, and I would have been 1000 times worse if she hadn’t helped me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And this one -” It’s the panoramic view from that night, and Harry feels his face flush, he hadn't realized how close he was to Louis, he and Louis were admittedly smashed onto a loveseat with Georgie, but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, that’s part of their backyard.” Zayn offered, “And there are so many Tomlinson-Deakins that it’s hard to like… not be smashed together, they were truly fun and it was an amazing night.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next one is also centric to Harry, but it’s there goodbye where he is smashed into a hug with Louis, Letty and Niall. “This one was heavily commented on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I bet.” Liam muttered, “This one was interesting, just like the goodbye, we had already said bye twice that morning, we had breakfast and wished everyone goodbye, then we said goodbye and at the last minute, Harry you just turned and ran.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did.” Harry nodded, “I uh, I ran straight for Tommo and Lets.” He flushed again, “They caught me, and held me and Nialler joined the hug. They were headed into the station to give statements about the altercation, and to give a shirt and CD to the little girl whose father was the one who provoked the fight.” Harry said clearly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham smiled at them all, “So what is it like, Harry, being on tour with these two now that the public knows they are a couple? Anyone for you in the future? Are you currently seeing someone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry shifted in his seat again, “Uhm, it’s fun, they’ve toned down the lovey stuff for me so I don’t accidentally see something none of us want to see.” He said sheepishly, “I do have a crush on someone, but I’m not revealing it here. They are way out of my league.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well then!” Graham snorted, “I heard you were going to sing for me-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that the clip ended, and Niall looked at them both, “The internet is under the impression he has a crush on one of us, you should probably call him and check on him, Lets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned but pulled her phone out and dialed Harry’s number, almost out of muscle memory, she had no clue where they were on tour, but she knew he would answer, he always did. She put it on speaker phone to let it ring and when Harry answered he sounded like he had been cryin, “I didn’t mean to get any of you in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not - Hazza are you ok?” Letty was immediately in protective big sister mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sniffled. “I’m in trouble with management.” He said after a moment. “For being honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, please don’t cry.” Letty begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call?” He sounded despondent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what good sisters do sweetheart. Where are you at right now?” She asked sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hotel room. In London. We are doing a show tomorrow.” Harry muttered and snuggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I come see you? The boys have tomorrow off and can watch the kids. I’ll pop down tonight if you need me too.” Letty offered and for a moment she thought Harry hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally he spoke, “You would do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Text me the hotel info. I’m on my way.” She was up and headed to pack a bag, Niall behind her to make sure she didn’t forget everything while Louis helpfully frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited a beat before he sent a single tweet. @LouisTomlinson28: How many nights does it take to count the stars ⭐️ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning at he caught sight of his sister again. “How long a drive is it, Let’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four hours from here to his hotel.” She checked the clock and it was two in the afternoon. “I told him we’d go out to dinner when I got there. I’m taking the P1.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Here.” He hurried to the hall closet and grabbed one of his old hoodies. It said Tomlinson in the back and number 10 from the old days on the Rovers. She rolled her eyes but smiled. It would be small on Harry; he was tall and lanky where her brother was compact but, it was sweet. Niall even handed her one of his club jackets with the Manchester United symbol on the back of it and Horan down the sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you both.” She smiled as they hugged her then she was off to the garage and barreling down the road to London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know what sucks?” Niall said a moment later. “I’m the one that’s going to have to answer questions about me girlfriend running off to be with Harold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, “I wish I could go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall winked, “I know mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty doesn’t think about how impulsive she is until she’s pulling the P1 into a car park next to the hotel Harry had sent the info for. Holding her duffle and pulling her hood up she locked the car and darted into the lobby. She already knew where she was going so she didn’t even bother to meet the front desk and with the media around there was enough chaos she slid into the elevator and headed to the top floor flawlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocked on the room number Harry had texted her and waited, finally he opened it still crying softly. “Baby cakes.” She pushed in and shoved the door closed to hug him tight, he came apart in her arms sinking to his knees and sobbing into her waist. She ran her hands through his long locks and kissed his temple. The duffle dropped as she curled more around him. A key card clicked and both of them froze as Lou Teasdale opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck I though Louis might have come.” She breathed, “London is abuzz about the P1. It's one of a kind. Thank god it’s you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty narrowed her eyes at Lou. “Why is no one comforting him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gets like this.” Lou shrugged. “You didn’t have to come and you probably shouldn’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty cut her off. “We have reservations at ten tonight. Harold and I are going out. It’ll pull attention away from my brother and paint a bullseye on me. Niall and I agreed this is the best course of action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opened her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you get him out of the hotel but he has to look happy.” With that she whirled our and slammed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Haz do they not realize you're a human and hurting?” She breathed, “Come on, let’s get you showered. Niall and Louis sent you stuff for you to wear for the rest of the tour when you're feeling down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you.” He whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweets you deserve me and so much more.” She assured him and pulled him to his feet. They hurried into the bathroom together and she helped him out of his snotty clothes into the shower. “I’ll change out here, yeah?” He nodded and looked at her for a long moment. “Hazza I will still be here when you get out.” She promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stripped and put on a strapless tube top that ended below her ribs, and then a soft blue pencil skirt that hugged her curves to her knees with a tiny slit in the back of it and beige shoes. She paired it with silver and gold jewelry and the ring from Niall obviously. Her hair fell in loose pretty waves around her shoulders while she waited for Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pull you an outfit love.” She pulled through his clothes and found him some tight skinny jeans, a thin grey long sleeve shirt, and his cream Chelsea boots, and then to be safe grabbed him one of his longer coats. She had a black pea coat she would be wearing with him tonight anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed out with a towel around his hips. She tossed him tight boxers and turned so he could get dressed. “Can you put my hair up?” He whispered. And ran his fingers over the outfit she picked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bun?” She asked and he nodded. He settled into a small chair and she went about brushing his hair. His eyes closed and he looked so young. “Harold.” He blinked his eyes open to peer into the reflection to look at her. “It’s almost over now honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish it was over.” He breathed out. “Then I wouldn’t have to cry and you wouldn’t have to drive five hours..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that sweet creature.” She ordered. “You and I feel things differently than others yeah?” He agreed he supposed. She had become his diary, and he had become her best friend outside of Louis and Niall. “When this is over we have a plan, remember.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded as she finished, he dressed in near silence as she pulled her phone out to check in with her boys (reminding them to like her post mainly). Once he was dressed she took a picture which made him frown. “Tommo and Nialler wanted to know how hot we look. I’m going to delete it once it sends.” She added and he shook his head. “I’ll send it to you too honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou snuck them out a back entrance and they snuck to the car park together then rushed for the P1. She clicked the key fob and the scissor doors lifted open. “Your chariot doll baby.” She winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Violet.” He mumbled as he climbed in. Immediately he plugged his phone into the audio and started to play hip hop making her crinkle her nose but nod. She started the car and reeves it up, making Harry laugh. They poured out of the car park like they stole it and screamed down the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niall made us reservations at Clos Maggiore. He and I went there on a date once.” She offered making Harry relax even more. He reached across the middle to hold her hand in his. He fiddled with her rings and looked forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of food is it?” He finally asked as they neared their destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First tell me why you were so targeted on Norton’s show?” She challenged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The media paints me as a womanizer. But I’m not. Then they paint me as a queerbaiter but I’m not trying to be. I just want to be me.” He huffed our pitifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling. It’s French food. And a fire log is thereI remember that. Harry don’t let them make you someone you aren’t. Ever.” She squeezed his hand before shifting gears and pulling them into a car park. The P1 revved up loud. “Niall already selected our meals, wine, desserts and all of that.” She said seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The valet who parked the car looked sheepishly as she warned him her brother would destroy him if he ruined it. She might have even tossed famous footy player Tomlinson in there for a warning, she slid her hand in Harry’s and the pair slid inside drawing a little attention. “Reservation for Miss Violet Tomlinson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The host paused as she took her and Harry in. “Right this way, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Niall booked them a spot near the fire, it’s covered with plants and vines and Harry almost feels like it’s a forest just for them. He still has her hand as they are led to a secluded table. The host takes both their coats, but not before they place their phones and her wallet on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Harry breathed after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are both silent as their glasses are filled first with water then wine is brought to them. “You're meals were preselected and will be out shortly.” The waiter offered as he gazed between them. Letty has a famous face. And she knows it. Harry is more famous. And tonight the pair of them have no security and are in a flashy car the press linked directly to her boyfriend and brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are breaking all the rules. The waiter walked away. Glancing back a handful of times as Letty took a sip of wine. “I have a surprise for you after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you're taking me back to Manchester.” He murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered him a sad smile. “Not yet darling.” She squeezed his hand. “Louis gets his tattoos from a man in the city. And I’ve arranged us a little hello.” She said seriously. “I want us to get the date. Because this is the day I become your sister for life. Harry Edward Styles I vow to always come to your rescue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a tall promise to make. But she’s giving him an honest smile and her eager eyes are so beautifully open. “Alright. I vow to always love you because you loved me first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course that’s what the waiter hears as he brings them their salads. Letty the cheeky little thing says, “I am so glad we were both able to get away tonight. I feel like I never get to hold your hand.” The waiter immediately noticed their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nearly snorted. “We never get to dance. Together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, bless the awkward boy he was trying. “Well we’ll always have tonight, darling.” And she winked at him. The waiter shakily offered them refills before retreating. “He is going to sell his story to some tabloid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth it being able to rebel a little.” He mused. “I uh, are we going dancing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a shame to let the story fail yeah?” There was mischief in her eyes as she sipped her wine. “So tell me Harry do you often go on dates with older women.” She burst with laughter when he kicked her under the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're horrible!” He laughed at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I am a motherfucking princess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m an angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can wear wings and a halo for me baby. As long as you recognize my crown and hit your knees like the other boys.” Harry turned red at the implication and she lost it, giggling hard. Hard enough she almost knocked the wine over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their main course and conversation came quickly and then desert. The pair absolutely adored one another from the word go and now their chemistry was undeniable. They were close and happy. Easily comfortable with one another, it made Harry heartsick for a time when he had this with Gemma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to pay but she shut him down, “Cougars always pay to play.” He hipchecked her as their coats arrived. They smiled at the cameras, their hands entertained as they walked back to the P1 stopping to talk to fans every now and then. Then they were screaming out of the parking lot laughing madly and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to Reppin Ink in Mottingham and Harry felt the first ripples of excitement. “Sketch!” She called out as they entered. Only to be greeted by none other than the legend himself. Stephen Sketch Porter! He hauled Letty into his arms and smiled at her hugging back tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommo here?” He asked as he looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but young Mr. Styles is.” She pointed to Harry and he felt like he might die as Sketch looked him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened with Niall?” Sketch asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing look at the ring he got me, I think he’s planning to propose soon.” She held her hand up for a sketch to look at and he frowned. “Harold here is a friend Sketch and tonight he’s being a rebel so we need some ink.” Sketch didn’t look convinced. “Call Tommo and Nialler. They can tell you babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phone.” Harry watched as she handed her phone over to Sketch with ease, he unlocked it (who knew she was that close to Sketch) and dialed up Tommo. They were talking and he was walking while Harry and Letty waited patiently for further agreement. After about twenty minutes he returned and nodded. “Alright I’ll be a part of this I guess. Tommo said today’s date. Where are you putting it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want mine on my middle finger. Like across the top. Right hand.” She said seriously. Harry didn’t even think he just agreed on the placement and an hour later she was telling Sketch to put it on Tommo’s tab and they were headed to a dance club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ministry of Sound he had heard of but never been too. The bouncer recognized them and just let them in like it was nothing. Harry smirked at how easily they could hide in the dance club. They found a booth and left their jackets, “Kenzi!” She shouted to someone who immediately walked over. The girl must have worked there but knew Letty. “How is your mum?” They chatted for a few minutes, then she asked “Can you start a tab with Tommo? And can you put our coats away in the locker we always use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Is Tommo joining?” Kenzi asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No babe phone him though?” Kenzi nodded, took their jackets and off she went. Harry felt Letty slide the key into his pocket for the card and her phone before she explained, “Kenzi grew up with us in Donny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that it was a blur but a good one. They danced and drank and somehow she stayed more sober than him. Around three in the morning she closed their tab and got their belongings. Took a selfie with Kenzi and Harry, and poured him into the P1. They headed back to the hotel, and snuck back in the way Lou had snuck them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tumbled into bed after posting a cute twitter video saying goodnight to Tommo and her giving Niall all her love, the pair tangled up and dropped off into sleep together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou was not enthused with the pictures from the bright before. Because there was no way to paint Harry as sober once they got tattoos and she wanted to kill him for his tattoo. Letty stayed through rehearsals joking with Liam and Zayn and evening posting pictures with both of them as her “little loves”, before Lou gave up and gave her tickets to the concert. She was in the front row not the VIP box and of course Harry convinced security to bring her up for the last song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they went out with Liam and Zayn and security. Someone snapped a picture of her with her head on Harry’s chest, his arm around her both exhausted around two in the morning. He had to leave London at four and she was headed back to Manchester. He felt lighter, and if he slept in the Tommo hoodie, with the Horan club jacket under his pillow and one of Letty’s scarfs in his bunk, that was his business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty slept the whole day she got back to Manchester. Niall watched her from the doorway sadly. Louis has taken one look at her and said pointedly that if Harry did that every night no wonder the boy was exhausted. But it was more than that and all three of them knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was lost adrift in a sea of people who didn’t really see him. His brightness was dimming so fast, but apparently the Tomlinson twins and Niall were going to save the boy somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis sat at the kitchen table and frowned. Letty has tons of pictures she didn’t share so he was flipping through them. Sketch was the one who had done his sleeve, the one that was half’s. He always wanted someone to get the other half of the pieces. Someone he could love endlessly. Someone who wanted a forever connection. Just like Niall who had one tattoo only one. And it was one he got with Letty. On their right ribs they got the date of the Ireland trip. Letty liked dates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now gazing at the pictures he wondered if maybe Harry could be that missing piece. He’d never seen his sister so happy and easy with someone like she was with Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost dropped her phone when it started raining and HAzZa❤️ popped up as the person ringing her. He hastily answered it, “Hazza?” He breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis?” He sounded upset. “Is Letty there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s sleeping off her whirlwind with you.” Louis teased. “You okay babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I have an interview today and I need to ask what I can say about her. Like do I call her my best friend or. Like my idol or?” Harry asked, sounding concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is she to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An older sister and a role model because she’s so free?” Harry ventured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis hummed, “Then I would go with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just breathed softly for a moment. “And they are going to ask about Niall. He’s like my favorite Irishman and I like an older brother. But you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I Hazza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're something else. Not a brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smirked, “Just call me a close mate sweetheart. Whatever I am to you and you are to me we can figure out later I swear. There is nothing you could say on Telly that would bother any of us.” Louis had a feeling Harry maybe felt the crazy magnetism that Louis felt. The itch that they needed to be together. The hopelessness of distance and age and lifestyles. But Louis might have been reading too much into this. Too much into Harry and his soft smiles and his cute hair. “Curly I can wake her up if you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok loubear. Don’t worry about it.” He murmured. “Can you send me your number? I’ll text you once the interview is done and let you know how much I fucked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet creature you could never fuck up. Don’t talk lowly of yourself.” Louis frowned. “Facetime right after honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thanks babe.” Harry muttered, before hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis frowned hard and gazed at the phone. Niall was no doubt watching over Letty but - he climbed the stairs as he googled who was interviewing Harry. He blinked rapidly as he learned the boy was in America. No wonder for the late ass call and weird sleep sound in his voice. Not only was he in America but he was preparing to do some morning show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall, the kids, dogs and Letty were all in the master bed. Letty fast asleep with her head on Nialls chest. “Harry has another interview tonight, er it’s morning where he is.” Niall frowned. “He’s going to talk about Letty and us. It’s a morning show, can you find it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall did just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, Liam and Zayn were on Live With Kelly and Ryan and they avoided Harry centered questions for the first half of the episode then Ryan asked the humdinger, “Harry you have quite the reputation with women. Some even call you a womanizer and you are often seen out with older ladies. You recently publicly stepped out with none other than Violet Tomlinson who is dating pro soccer player Niall Horan and whose brother is also a pro soccer player. Should Niall be worried?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn and Liam looked at him too. And that was fair because Harry never explained Letty’s sudden appearance. “Niall is a fantastic footy player and like an older brother to me.” Harry said first and foremost. “Letty, er Violet, and I are pretty close. She’s like my sister and someone I really look forward to seeing. She’s my role model. She’s so fierce and free and she loves herself and that’s so powerful. She loves Niall and they are so comfortable with their love and know where they stand that he let her come party with me to cheer me up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awe you sound like you really love them.” Kelly interjected, “You haven’t known them that long have you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhm, I've known them for about a month and a half. But if you know you know right? Like some people you meet and instantly click.” Harry said shyly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have that same sort of relationship with world famous Louis Tomlinson?” Ryan asked lookin innocently at Harry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are good mates, our vibe is a little different. Letty says we act like five year olds and she’s not wrong. We have competitions over nothing and he is always encouraging me to be comfortable and confident in myself. He’s a fantastic da too and it’s awesome to watch him with his kids. They are pretty fantastic too. The twins are like a miniature edition of Louis and Letty. But the youngest is so much different.” Harry said with a smile, “Cool and good different.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You seem really affectionate with them.” Kelly offered and it was a blink and you miss it sort of pause. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty grabbed her phone and called Harry. Fuck it on live television. Immediately his phone started ringing and she pinched her nose at his choice of ringtone for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He put her on speaker and looked mildly concerned, “Sweet creature why is my ringtone Break Your Heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He laughed and so did Liam and Zayn. “It sounds like a conversation we would have. Did you just wake up? You sound exhausted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keeping up with you all night babe. I just wanted to call you and ask you a question before I forgot. What was your favorite part of stepping out with me?” She asked curiously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked the camera dead on and said seriously, “Toss up between meeting Sketch and dancing in that club. Niall should take you dancing more often.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boyo I save me moves for the field!” Niall defended. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What moves lad has two left feet.” Louis grumbled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi guys!” Liam, Zayn and Harry sounded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well we are off cause the times all wonky.” Letty yawned. “Be good sweet creature, and remember I’ll try not to break your heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that she hung up and watched his face flush on television. The interview thankfully turned away from Harry, Ryan and Kelly seemingly aware that now the ‘romantic’ love interest was watching. When the interview was over Niall turned the feed off on his phone and kissed the woman next to him. “Possessive of him aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are possessive of you too Niall.” Louis said sweetly and kissed Niall's temple. Niall couldn’t deny that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall drags Louis along to pick up the engagement ring. The last two weeks all eyes had been on Letty. Which she didn’t mind. She slayed with sarcasm and wit and generally still came out looking like Miss Manchester. So really he wasn’t sure if he should be proud of her or, you know, scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad was in fits about her being the one in the spotlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had bigger fish to fry. He was taking the train up to Doncaster as soon as he and Louis got the ring, Louis had promised to come up with a reason for Niall to be gone overnight. And in the end they decided to tell her the partial truth. He needed to see Mark for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring was beautiful and nearly 8 thousand more dollars than the 2 grand he had already spent on it. He tucked it into his pocket and then nodded to Louis at the train station. He wasn’t calm until he stepped off in Doncaster and got a rental. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay and Dan were first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Troy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have sidestepped Troy but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was an all or nothing sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked on Jay’s door while fiddling with his zipper. She opened it and looked confused. “Niall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, hello Momma Jay.” He grinned. In for a pinch, in for a pound he supposed. “I came to talk to you, er ask you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled him into the house, “Dan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan appeared in the doorway and looked confused then instantly asked, “Did something happen son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhhh, no.” Liam frowned. Then looked at the magazine Dan had. “Oh shit she didn’t tell you that she and Harry were up to publicity shit. Uhh they are super platonic friends.” He said seriously. “I uh er came to ask you permission to ask her to marry me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay beamed, “Oh thank god! We were worried that you two broke up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall rolled his eyes, “You know how possessive Lou and Lets get over me. They are like that with Harry. The boys were exhausted and he called crying more than once so Letty has been taking overnight trips to get him out of his own head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate lunch with Jay and Dan, showed them the ring and couldn’t help but smile as he headed out to see Mark at his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was easier. He only laughed and nodded his head when Niall explained, then sadly said, “I need to apologize to her. I was wrong about you son.” Niall sort of understands that Letty and Mark have fallen out over him but he never was sure. Mark loved the ring though so there was that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunting down Troy was more difficult. He’d only been there once to pick up Georgie. Ironically it was with Georgies help he even found Troy. “Hey! Troy!” Niall chases after him, “Fucksake man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Troy turned confused, “Horan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessss.” Niall hissed, “Letty is going to kill me, but I’ve got Jays permission, Dans and Marks. I want your blessing in asking her to marry me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she with that boy band kid?” Troy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah he’s her BFF.” Niall explained, “Now please.” He cleared his throat, “Can I marry your biological oldest daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I don’t give a shit.” With that Troy turned and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall wasn’t sure what he had expected from Troy but that wasn’t it. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the station, dropping his car off and catching the last train back to Manchester. He sent Harry a quick text letting him know <strong>&gt;&gt;phase one of put a ring on it done&lt;&lt;</strong>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned when Harry immediately replied, <strong>&gt;&gt;awesome, Nialler&lt;&lt;</strong>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis was laid atop Letty, scrolling through Twitter when he caught a weird tweet. He and Harry were both tagged in it and they were being asked to drop some pictures together as besties. Louis rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would not be demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had Harry pictures though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and responded to the tweet:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LouisTomlinson28: when @StylesHarreh gets back from his US tour maybe, love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to his side, happy it was nap time. He had had a rough practice then sent Niall off to get his permissions like the goody boy he was. Letty hadn’t pressed him, much when he gave her the thinly veiled excuse that Niall had to see Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loubear.” Letty tugged on his ear. “Is Niall going to ask me to marry him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis tensed. “Uh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why he went to see Mark? I imagine Mom and Dan too. And knowing him Troy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I say yes will you please please act surprised when he finally does it.” Louis murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty kissed his cheek and nuzzled his head, “That’s good because I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shot up and looked at her, “What did you just say?” She took his hand, checked on the kids, all sleeping, then drug him in the bathroom and pointed at the pregnancy test. Louis looked at it with wide eyes. “Holy fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Yes!” Louis turned and pulled her into a punishing hug, “Oh my god how are you going to tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty shrugged, “No idea. Do they make hallmark cards for this? Like I know we are pre engaged but guess what you are the daddy?” Louis snorted as he looked at her. Leave it to Letty to get pregnant and be chill as fuck about it. And have zero interest in telling Niall in a flashy way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, she’d watched her own younger siblings be born, and his three kids. She knew how the whole process worked. Babies to her were a fact of life and he wasn’t sure if she saw them as anything other than inevitable and amazing. “We have to come up with something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s a no to the hallmark card.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Violet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stared at each other. “Lets I get that babies are like normal. But Niall grew up with one brother. One. Remember how hard he freaked out when he found out there were essentially nine of us if we count Georgie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reflectively she nodded. “So how do we do this Lou because I’m not sure…” Jay had always just come out and said she was having a baby. They didn’t meet Georgie until she was six and well… Bree had told Letty before Louis and they had figured Casey out together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you just tell him Letty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty frowned, “Not today. This is ours today. Tomorrow maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Louis hugged her to him, yes it was theirs. Even once Niall knew it was their baby. Twins who raised their kids together. End of discussion. He was never letting them move out now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Niall got home it was after eight and he looked a little on the weary side. Letty kissed his cheek and made him dinner while Louis mentally reminded himself not to tell Niall that they were having a baby. Niall to his credit looked a bit flustered on his own but nothing too crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry FaceTimed Louis late, really late. And the Footy star thought about not answering, but did anyway groggy and sleep addled, “Sweet creature?” He grumbled tired and his voice laced with sleep, he pushed the bedside lamp on and Harry sucked in a breath. Louis was sleep rumpled with messy hair and still nursing a bruise across his chest from practice a couple days ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Loubear.” Harry breathed. “I’m alone and had a minute and wrote a song. Not for the band but for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, huney.” Louis blinked him into focus. He was in a hotel bathroom, in what appeared to be his boxers and a guitar. “Really good, babe,” Louis managed around a yawn then, “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a long moment before Harry answers him. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Well remember, Niall and I are coming to Australia in a couple weeks to see you. Or wait, did you know that? Now you do. Drunk me and sleep me. Telling all the truths.” Louis rubbed at his eyes and sat up more in the bed (it’s less night and more extremely wee hours of the morning, he has a long practice today and then some trainer related check ups and he should be sleeping but Harry is on the other end of the line, and it’s so thin this thing they are walking).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gives him a true smile, all teeth and plush lips. “I think Lets mentioned you were sneaking to an Oceanic tour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More like spending money he had checked five times they had to throw around. “Yeah, babe. Just wanna show our support.” He doesn’t add that Niall is headed to see him too, that Letty is working that out because he looks tense in interviews and on stage. But not at this moment. He looks on the edge of seventeen still full of boyish charm and good nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I play you my song?” Harry’s voice is sweet and hopeful. Louis has never in his life had anyone play him anything so he nods graciously and waits for the younger man to start. He’s breathtaking in the soft lighting of the bathroom, his shoulders kissable his neck a goddamn sin in itself, his jawline something Louis is sure the gods chiseled to be cruel - but all of that is nothing compared to when the sweet boy opens his mouth and sings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here to take my medicine, take my medicine, Treat you like a gentleman, Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline, I think I'm gonna stick with you, Here to take my medicine, take my medicine, Rest it on your fingertips, Up to your mouth, feeling it out, Feeling it out-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song is provocative and it does something to Louis, wrecks him the way Harry’s voice goes raspy and how Harry leaves out little bits of the song itself. It’s a prayer to a lover who is addicted. And Louis desperately wants to be that lover. He comes back to himself with Harry grinning, “It’s a concept. Like… like addictive love. I think Niall and Letty are each other’s dose of medicine.” Ah, they are probably the healthier couple. “I like how they just knew. She told me their love story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled at that. He brought Niall home, and then two months later she went to Ireland with him. “Us Tomlinsons fall hard, and fast and god so so possessively.” Louis admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sleep in your hoodie.” Harry blurted out. “I wrap my hair up in Letty’s scarf but the Horan jacket and the Tomlinson hoodie are a bit more on the nose. If it gets cold enough I’ll wear them both I just-“ he shifted and looked around, “Thought you should know I appreciate you and it and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis gave him a soft smile, “Oh love.” He murmured, and smiled, “That makes my heart so big, so warm, you're sweet Hazza.” He breathed, and wished he could hug the phone. “How are things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s another long pause before Harry spoke, he took his time thinking about his words, before slowly letting them seep out. “My Da joined us on tour.” He said, slowly, “Turns out he is Lou’s mystery man… and this morning, before rehearsal Lou and Da gathered me and Gemma and told us they were pregnant.” Harry huffed out a heavy breath. “I haven’t seen my mum in almost a year, Loubear, but… my Da? He’s always sort of hung around. I guess I should have paid more attention, Gem didn’t seem too surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Styles.” Louis breathed, “I’m sorry babe, how can I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chewed his bottom lip, nervously, “I was wondering if you, uh…” He trailed off, “It might be a Letty type deal I don’t know…” He paused, “Could uhm, could someone go and see my mum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go see her on the first train tomorrow, where am I going, honey?” Louis asked, curiously, and studied the boy on the screen. Harry looked a little more reassured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, slowly and cautiously, before - before he spoke again, “Louis, do you think you could ring me when you get there? Gemma won’t let me call-” Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, “She’s threatening to take you all away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t happen.” Louis vowed, “I promise, babycakes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked at him, unsure before nodding. “Thank you Loubear.” After that the conversation is easy, and it’s hard for Louis not to tell him that Lets is pregnant, and it’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him not to end the phone call with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No sooner than they hung up did the address for Anne Cox come through, and for a brief moment Louis thought about how much trust Harry had in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed out of his room, and made his way to the master bedroom, he knocked on it, and heard the low grumble of Niall, then “Louis?” Letty pulled the door open and eyed him, “What’s wrong?” He filled her in, as he climbed into bed with the other two. “So, you need to go to Holmes Chapel tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also need you-” He pointed at Letty, “To get a fourth phone added to our line. Harry thinks Gemma is going to stop him from reaching out to us. So, add him a fourth line and put only our numbers in it. Niall when you go see him in two weeks you give him that phone, ok?” Niall blinked at him but nodded, “I know you have an appointment with some record labels, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he has three months left on tour, so I was hoping to get him signed soon, yeah. So he has someone to fall back on. I’m actually meeting with Polydor Records, Ministry of Sound which is Sony Records, and Relentless Records. I know Liam and Zayn already signed with an American Record label, but I don’t know which one.” She said evenly and seriously. “Plus me going to these reps is either putting some heat on Harry or getting some interest in him going solo, what the hell time is it Louis?” She demanded as Niall had climbed from the bed, and opened the curtains to reveal darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall looked at his watch, “Almost four in the morning, sweetheart.” Niall grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t go anywhere right now.” Letty deadpanned. She ran a hand over her face, “Do I need to go with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I need you at practice with Niall - need you to tell Simon I’m… exhausted but don’t need to see him or something.” He hummed, “I’ve got to sneak onto a train, sneak through Holmes Chapel and convince this woman to let me into her house.” He dropped against the bed, hard and frowned. “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry is ours, babe, his mum will understand. I think we might be the first in years to really… really take a look at him.” It’s a staggering thought, but true. Somehow Louis fell fast asleep against Letty, Niall looked at her with worried eyes, “Niall, I’m worried.” He looked at her, exhausted as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall woke him up again at seven, “Letty has some clothes picked for you, and Sal is going to take you to the station.” Niall said seriously. “We are on our way to the stadium for practice. Letty wants you to be smart and careful today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He breathed, and climbed out of the master. He kissed his sister's head, and his kids, then he kissed Niall’s temple, “Love you all!” And he headed out the door to Sal, wearing the track suit, hat low on his head, and aviator shades. They don’t talk on the way to the station, Sal gives him a knowing look, as he heads into the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train ride isn’t bad, but once he’s in Holmes Chapel he’s following guidance on his phone’s GPS and walking, the wind whipping him around, and trying to not stand out (leaving the P1 behind seemed like a good idea when he was leaving Manchester, but now…). Taking the twist and turns to the house the Styles kids grew up in makes him feel like he’s free for the first time in a long time. He loved Footy, and he loved the fame to an extent. He liked being good at what he was doing - and he never truly felt like he was working for a living. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the door, and waited patiently, hands in his pocket. He rocked on his feet, and finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the door opened, cautiously, “Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis felt his breath catch, “Anne Cox?” He murmured, no doubt in his mind - Harry looked so much like his mom it wasn’t funny, she nodded, “Love, don’t slam the door, give me a moment-” He paused and pulled the phone out of his pocket, and quickly FaceTimed Harry, “Hey, wake up sleepy head, are you alone?” Harry growled a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the phone, “Good, because Tommo keeps his promises.” Louis turned the phone to Anne and her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” Harry rasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne looked next to tears, “Come in Tommo.” She looked pointedly at Louis, who followed her into the house, and then into the kitchen, she immediately pointed him in the direction of tea. “Harry, sweetheart!” She breathed, as tears streamed down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you!” Harry cried out, as Louis made them both cups of tea (this woman had Yorkshire, he already loved her). He brought Anne a cup and then settled in to the island, folding his arms and resting his head on them, he’d had an exceptionally long morning, and between sipping his tea and the soft sweet sounds of Harry talking to Anne, he drifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too baby.” Anne murmured, “I haven’t talked to you in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made a noise, “I… Gemma says I shouldn’t contact you, says you're happy without me.” There was the little hiccup noise he made when he was crying, and it pulled Louis up to gaze at Anne who was crying too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my baby.” Anne frowned, “I don’t want you to think that ever, Gemma asked  me to stop bothering you while you were on tour.” She did the hiccup thing that Harry did and Louis felt his own eyes tear up (he vowed to call his mum when he left Holmes Chapel). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a few minutes, before Louis came up in conversation. “Honey why did a footy player come here for us to talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Louis.” Harry beamed, “He’s… he’s something mum. You’ve been keeping up with the tabloids, yeah? I’m good friends with his twin, Letty and her boyfriend Niall. Louis is, Louis is safe.” He said after a long beat, “He’s my safe harbor, the compass that brings me home, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis jerked up and wondered if the boy knew how that made his heart thunder, Anne was looking at him. “That’s good that you found him, then.” She smiled, “Harry, I have something I need to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at his mum confused, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're Da owns this house, yeah?” Harry nodded on the screen that wasn’t a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s told me he’s marrying Lou Teasdale and he’s going to…” There was a pause, “Well he wants this house, so I’m getting ready to move, except, I don’t exactly know where…” Anne sighed, heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harold.” Louis sing-sung as he made his way to stand next to Anne, dipping so he was on screen, “Letty would kick my arse, as would me mum, if I didn’t say you could crash with us for a bit Anne.” He said seriously, “I mean, obviously that’s going to spark some rumors, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it mum.” Harry urged, “If you're with Letty I can talk to you every single day!” He whispered. “Please, mum. Louis will take care of you, and if you're in Manchester I’ll be there soon enough.” He whispered, eagerly. “I can’t be on too much longer, I’ve got Gemma coming to make sure I’m ‘resting’ proper.” He breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, sweety I’ll move to Tomlinson's place in Manchester.” Anne nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mum, thanks Loubear.” He signed off them, so Louis slid his phone into his pocket, and leaned against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love my son?” Anne asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis looked at her for a long moment, before rolling up his sleeve and showing her the compass tattoo on his arm with the word HOME in it. “I don’t know if he knows I have this tattoo or not. I never really wanted them, you know, but I started getting all these half ones, like half the concept, in hopes that I’d find someone worth filling in the other halves.” Louis explained, evenly, and sighed. “Anne, I have to get some things situated with my sister for the move - you’ll have the guest room and your own bathroom.” He paused and looked at her, “I’ll send a family friend, Robin Twist to help you, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and gazed at him, “You're a good man and a good footy player.” Louis smiled and hugged the still crying woman, he tucked her under his chin and held her tight, “I bet you're mum knows how lucky she is to have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I hope so, there are eight of us me mom has.” He said, squeezing Anne, “And a ninth if you happen to count my half sister on me da’s side, she sleeps over from time to time at me mum’s, it’s complicated.” Louis offered, “Are you ok, Anne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne hugged him tighter, snuggled him and cried a little harder, “My daughter and my ex husband are keeping my baby from me Louis, and he needs me. He’s so lucky he met you, and Letty and Horan. But he needs me, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he does.” Louis said expertly, “All boys need their mums.” He said seriously and kissed her temple, “I have a question for you, Anne. Letty is pregnant, and I probably shouldn’t tell you this since she hasn’t told Nialler yet, but how should she tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne giggled, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and said, “Make a miniature jersey for the little one, or summit like that?” She suggested, “And put it in a tiny box with the pregnancy test and something that says Da on it?” She ventured, and he smiled warmly at her, kissed her crown and hugged her to him. Anne Cox deserved the world, just like Harry. So, sue him if she was going to do everything to make her life better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt about a thousand times lighter when he left Holmes Chapel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Violet Tomlinson!” Letty jolted and stood, Niall had finished up practice and had taken the kids home with him so she could meet with one of the record labels. Relentless Records wouldn’t have been her first stop - but only three labels had even given her the time of the day, and she knew as a proxy to Harry Styles this was a nuance she had to be careful with. “This way, please.” Relentless Records was another subsidy of Sony. “This is Mr. Robinson’s office, he’s our talent specialist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Letty smiled as the woman opened the door for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Robinson was in his early fifties, but he was wearing a Manchester United tie, which made her grin a little, her Horan club jacket on her to keep her warm (rain had settled in Manchester the morning after Louis had left). “Hello, Mrs. Tomlinson.” He smiled at her, “Our mutual friend Steve Aoki told me you had some questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s a great friend.” She’d met him in the early days of Louis’ career at a rave, and he’d spilled his drink on her - they’d been fast friends and had kept up with each other ever since, she’d even taken Harry to hear him that night at Ministry of Sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A great artist.” Mr. Robinson offered, as she settled across from him, “I read the papers, dear, want to tell me why a football player’s fiance is here on behalf of one third of the boy band One Direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flushed, threaded her fingers together, “They are taking a break, soon.” Mr. Robinson nodded, “I assume that’s no secret, they announced their hiatus a few weeks back. The thing is both Liam and Zayn have already been signed as solo artists by an American label.” She explained, stretching her fingers out on her lap, “No one is interested in Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite, many of us are vying for the boy, his bulldog of a sister won’t let us near him. She wants to keep him with Modest!.” He explained, “She’s his caretaker until his seventeenth birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty frowned at that, “What would you offer him?” She asked readily, “I mean contract wise?” The man looked at her for a long moment, “Because let me tell you the boy needs a break, he needs time to breathe.” She said with her arms folding over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Robinson looked at her, “If he were interested in a contract with us, Miss. Tomlinson, I could give him up to a year off, as long as he was recording about a song a month. I wouldn’t push him into a tour, and the contract would be for a term of two years, I would however ask that he produce at least one album while he was signed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, and scribbled it all down, quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else are you seeing today?” He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ministry of Sound, which is like a sister label to you, right? And then Polydor Records.” She admitted honestly, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if someone offers you something better, honey, I want to know so I can make my offer better. It’s no secret you and that brother of yours are possessive of the people you love. For god sakes you kept Horan from being traded last year when he spent half the year out because of a knee injury by threatening to convince Tommo to leave, too.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, “You're a hell of a manager for your brother and Horan. You run the Doncaster Rovers, don’t try to tell me Louis does that, you're the brains of the operation. If you want Harry Styles signed and in Manchester, you're going to get it one way or another, and I like that.” Mr. Robinson sounded, “I like how you see there is something </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the current situation, and you want to make it better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty regarded him for a moment, then nodded. “If I get a better offer I’ll phone you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mr. Robinson stood and gave her a serious look, “You can call me Rupert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you can call me Letty.” She offered her hand to him, they shook, and she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rupert gave her a once over, “You’d make a hell of a manager for him, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” She said evenly, “But I don’t know shit about the music industry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rupert laughed, “It’s about the same as that team you run, think about it, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left feeling a little bit better about the situation, Mr. Robinson came highly recommended (she even phone Elton John, who she’d befriended when she needed to know how to turn the Donny Rovers into something other than a failure, and he spoke highly of Sony and Mr. Robinson for being a kind hearted man, and as honest a business man as the industry allowed). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day she called Rupert, as she sat in the back of her Range Rover with Julio driving her. “So, Mr. Robinson, are you ready to talk shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you figured out how to get me a meeting with Mr. Styles?” Rupert asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the next step, love, don’t worry.” She said with a wave of her hand dismissively, “Now let me tell you what I got offered - Ministry of Sound was willing to sign him on for three years, with a year long break, state of the art recording studios, but they wanted one tour and one CD. Polydor was willing to do two years, with the promise of a tour but required no CD. Here is what I want - I want three years with you, as long as Harry does, I want you to give him an acceptable amount of time </span>
  <em>
    <span>dependent on him</span>
  </em>
  <span> off. I want him to be able to record his songs, the way he wants, and I want him to be able to dress, date, and act how he sees fit. I want a publicist that handles him, but I want them to be a friend of the LGBTQ community, I want my younger sister Charlotte Tomlinson to be signed as his hair and makeup.” She took a breath, “I’ll need a band for him, younger and at least a friend of the LGBTQ community, I want him to pick people he is comfortable around to be around him when he is ready on tour. And I’ve thought about it, I’ll be his manager on one condition, you teach me or get someone to teach me the ins and outs of the industry, and I want you to point me in the direction of a music studio I can purchase, it would be private to Harry but part of you're label.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Robinson laughed, “You spent the day talking to men who either pissed you off or inspired you, alright, send me your demands, Letty and I will get my people to draw up a favorable contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rupert.” She hummed and tapped her fingers against the seat next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letty?” Rupert sounded, “There is something else we need to talk about. You're essentially trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry from Modest! You understand that, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a noise of agreement, “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you're serious about this - I contacted Universal Music Publishing Group, they bought out Liam and Zayn’s contract, the boys both asked to finish the tour. We need to find out how to buy out Harry’s contract.” She bit her bottom lip, even as Julio pulled them alongside the curb of the Apple Store. “We need to find out how much they want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me we have to find out how much they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>selling</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry for?” She bit back, irritated, “He’s a human being, Rupert not a machine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, and you know that, but not everyone seems to see that.” The man sighed, “Letty you have a lot of passion and drive, you are going to be a powerhouse in any industry you dig your teeth in. You see your brother and you're boyfriend as humans, where to Manchester United they cog in a machine. You're different, and I like that about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you like me, Rupert. I happen to think you're not an arse. Maybe a tosser.” She said with a significant sigh. “I’ve got an appointment at the Apple store, but I’ll ring you as soon as I figure out the face to face, if you haven’t heard from me by the time you get the contract, ring me.” She offered, they said their goodbyes and she slid into the Apple store to add a line to their phone plan, a text message from Louis made her add two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall came home from practice two days later with Louis on his back. He waved at Robin and Anne, as he stepped into the main living quarters and dropped Louis on the couch. Robin Twist was a family friend, he was basically a friend of Mark Tomlinson’s and he didn’t mind helping Anne Cox pack her house up and move (using his van) from Holmes Chapel to Manchester, the move was clean and easy. While Letty worked out sending Niall to see Harry in San Diego, California, and how he was going to get Mr. Robinson’s American associate Jason Mitchell in a meeting with Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love!” Letty called out as she heard him grumbling at Louis, and attempted to get around their dogs (Anne had her own pet - a cat named Dusty, and the dogs were still sort of adjusting to having the cat around). “We are having a celebration dinner! Anne and Robin finished moving in this morning!” She said evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Robin move in?” Niall asked, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, no.” Letty laughed, “I meant that they finished moving Anne’s things - and Dusty in.” She laughed easily, “You and Lou go shower - Robin and Anne are playing with the kids, can you let the dogs out?” Niall did as he was asked, leaving Letty to her devices in the kitchen, she sat the table, making sure to put the small box she’d wrapped in rubber ducky wrapping paper in Niall’s plate, before she moved all the food to the table, and then poured water, wine, and cups of tea for the various family members (the kids were drinking apple juice or milk).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Louis declared about ten minutes later, “Dinner time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all rushed together, and Niall raised an eyebrow at his little gift, “What’s this babe?” He asked as he picked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unca Ni it’s a gggggift.” Freddie whined, “Do I get one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sweety,” Letty ruffled his and Lucy’s hair, “This is a gift for just Uncle Niall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall frowned, as he sat down, everyone else was already seated around the table. He quickly unwrapped the gift, with a curious expression. He tugged a tiny little jersey out that read HORAN JR. on the back and had 11 ½ as the number in the center, it was tiny and so cute, he gazed up at Letty, “Babe?” Her eyes were warm as she nodded, he carefully settled the little jersey on his thigh, and blinked at a little white card, with ducks on it and the beautiful handwriting he recognized as Letty’s sprawled together to read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Da!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he blinked rapidly, tears filling his eyes as he found the pregnancy test, last, reading the positive he looked up at her, where she had settled next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded through her own tears, and smiled, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be a Da!” He nearly shouted, “Holy shit!” He stood pulling her up with him and hugged her tight, “Louis go get the-we are doing this all out of order!” He peppered her face with kisses, before cupping her face and kissing her soundly. “Gods, woman I love you, desperately and madly!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis returned a few moments later with grey velvet ring box, and Niall hurriedly dropped to his knees, pressing a kiss to her stomach although he had no idea how far along she was or if she even knew, he popped the ring box open and looked up at her, “Violet Eizabeth Tomlinson, would you do me the honor of marrying me!” He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded at him, tears running down her face, “Of course you idiot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was up then, sliding the ring on her finger, she could sort out it and the promise ring later, and kissed her hard and seared on the lips, “God I love you.” He breathed, as the three adults in the room clapped, “Oh, wow.” He flushed as he looked at Robin, Louis, and Anne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a doctor's appointment on Friday after practice, but before your flight.” Letty explained as he still gripped her hand, “Do you want to keep this a secret or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall blinked at her, “I just asked you're mum, Dan, Mark, and Troy to marry you, darling. I’ll do whatever you want.” He blinked looking at her, “I just love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Niall.” She kissed his cheek and smiled, “I uhm, I’m starting a sort of job next week.” She announced, “I’m going to be working along Mr. Robinson at Relentless Records.” She folded her hand over her lap, “I manage you two, yeah. He suggested I manage Harry once this is all done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room went silent for a moment, then Louis smiled at her, “Just until he figures himself out, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until his potential contract with Relentless is up. It would give him more power than he’s ever had before. And it would give him the freedom of creativity that he hasn’t had.” She turned to look at Niall, “Babe when you are in San Diego you have to meet with a man, Jason Mitchell. He works for Mr. Robinson, Gemma and Modest! Are trying to keep Harry from signing with anyone else, but he’s a legal adult, right?” She looked at Anne, “He legalized himself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah about three months ago, I don’t think Gemma knows.” Anne said seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mitchell needs to meet Harry, and you have to get him away from Lou Teasdale to do that.” She said evenly, “I’ve already arranged for you and him to go have dinner together, booked them for publicity, you and him are close and have tons of online communication, so if you're in the US for a business meeting - then you’d obviously want to see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall nodded, he was going to the US to see a business contact, but not for Footy. He was going to meet with an old friend from Ireland who was working in Los Angeles for a publishing company (also Harry related, but). Niall was there under the guise of having Hailee write up their engagement announcement and (now) baby announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're doing all this for Harry?” Anne blinked, “You’ve barely known him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the brightest thing in the world.” Louis said evenly, “He deserves the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to give it to him.” Niall huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne marveled at them for a moment, then frowned as Letty stood and rounded the kitchen counter. “This phone is for you, it’s already programmed for when Harry contacts you.” Anne gazed down at the new iPhone, then she handed Niall a box, “This one is outfitted for Harry. It has our phone numbers in it, and Lottie's. As well as Mr. Robinsons and Jason Mitchell.” She explained, “He can not get caught with it, do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall blinked and nodded, “Huney, I’m a footy player not a spy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, Niall.” Louis deadpanned, “You're meeting up with him in San Diego, then we are both flying to Australia.” He hummed, “And he’s got what five weeks on tour and if everything flows as planned, he’ll be here in Manchester doing whatever floats his boat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne Cox stepped out with the Tomlinson’s that Friday and it made the evening news. She had Oliver on her hip, while Letty had Freddie and Lucy’s hands in hers, they were together in the stands of Manchester United’s practice, and then Sal and Julio guided them into one car, Louis and Niall into another, and they found themselves at a very exclusive Women's Clinic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they all stepped out, flashbulbs greeted them, but Letty only smiled and waved, muttering under her breath, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anne just smile - you're a celebrity too’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that they all herded into the Clinic and into a private waiting room. They were meeting with a doctor who Letty had picked at literal random whose name was Vivian Doran. Quick introductions were made, and just as quickly they were in one of the back rooms, for her actual check up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went smoothly, and they discovered she was around eleven weeks along, unsurprisingly she was carrying twins, which made Niall faint, and Louis laugh before smiling at Oliver, whose first birthday they were celebrating soon - maybe now he would have playmates and Louis wouldn’t feel so bad about him not having someone his age, although he was still considering adoption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne accompanied Louis and his three children back to the house, while Letty and Niall headed to the airport. “Good luck, babe.” Letty hugged Niall tight, and he nodded, “Take care of you and have fun with our Harold.” She wiggled her eyebrows with determination, and he laughed before kissing her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, darling.” He pressed another kiss to her, and felt a little off about leaving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too!” She promised and kissed him as the last boarding call sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he darted off he yelled over his shoulder, “JULIO TAKE CARE OF MY WOMAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was in the backseat of the rental car that Julio was driving, she sent a text message to Jason Mitchell and to Rupert letting them know Niall was on his way to San Diego, and could they please keep her in the loop…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall Horan had been to America twice before. Both of those times had been to the Big Apple, he rather liked New York, to be honest it reminded him of Belfast and London. Hooking his bag over his shoulder, and pulling his hood up he headed to the lobby where a man in a suit was waiting for him with a sign - HORAN - he rolled his eyes, but waved at the man, “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” The man said evenly, “Mr. Horan, my name is Paul Higgins, I’m to take you to the hotel where you are going to be staying with Mr. Styles.” He said evenly, “Ms. Teasdale also told me that you two would be going to dinner tonight, and that I would be your driver for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man I’m so relieved you're Irish.” Niall laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul blinked but laughed at that too, “Nice to meet you Horan, your kicks are rad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Niall laughed, “Tommo is better, but I do my best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chat mostly about Ireland and the things they miss (Niall moved to Manchester and still hasn’t fully adjusted if he is honest) whereas Paul is from Belfast and has been on tour with One Direction since day one. He seemed genuine when they reached the hotels, “I don’t know what I will do mate, when it's over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall understood that, “I’m always looking for Letty, a body guard? One she can’t train like Sal and Julio - those men carry her when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said seriously, “You know, if that’s something you’d like to do, it’s not Ireland, but it’s at least the UK?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep on it.” Paul said after a beat, “Let me get you up to Harry’s, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mate.” They avoid the chaos of the press somehow, and he’s smuggled into the hotel, snuck up a back service elevator, and shoved into a remote room where Harry is on the balcony looking grim. “Boyo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul didn’t think about how much Niall and Harry really cared about each other, but the moment Harry heard Niall, he turned and sprinted, right into the footy players arms, Niall managed to catch him - even though Harry was like a newborn baby deer and all legs and arms, and they just held on, Harry letting out a little squeal and Niall clutching him as if his life depended on it, “I missed you, Horan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Styles, I never thought my straight arse would say this but I missed the honey smell of your hair!” Niall laughed joyfully as Harry peppered his head with kisses, “Thanks, mate.” Niall looked back at Paul, “We’ve got to get ready for dinner, see you in about two hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Paul left Niall collapsed them both on the bed, “Are you tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, H.” Naill yawned, “But I’m on orders from me fiance tonight.” He gave Harry a cheeky grin and pulled out his phone to show off the ring and the ultrasound pictures, “I’m gonna be a Da!” They are hugging again, and for Niall it’s just like time spent with Tommo. Affection and friendship shown in soft touches and hushed whispers. “Listen, Letty’s done something to help you, Hazza.” He pulled away to grab the phone, still in its box out of his duffle. “There are some numbers already in this, and it’s encrypted. I was trained how to set it up for you, but only your eyes can open it, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, she’s on it.” Harry murmured, “What else has she done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be cross with her, but she’s invited another to dinner tonight. His name is Jason Mitchell and he is with the American half of Relentless Records, out of Sony.” Niall whispered, “Gemma has been keeping people, and labels from asking you about your contract. Modest! Is trying to keep you.” Niall murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has been busy.” Harry whispered, “Why Relentless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Robinson, the talent executive who manages everyone that comes through has a mutual friend with Letty - Steve Aoki. I don’t know how they met, but Letty keeps her friends secretive. Anyways, he came highly recommended from Aoki and Elton John, who she knows because she went to him when Louis bought the Rovers to see how to turn them around.” He said evenly. “Anyways, she and Mr. Robinson came to some sort of agreement. Mitchell can explain it better tonight.” Niall said seriously, “But it all hinges on if you legalized yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Harry murmured, and he looked so young in that moment. “I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, Letty wouldn’t throw you to the wolves, she’s tied up in the contract too. Mr. Robinson would only meet her demands, and by extension yours, if she became you're manager for the duration of your contract with him.” Harry looked amazed and then confused, “She manages both me and Tommo, so she knows how to manage talent, but not in the music vein, so she’s been taking lessons from Mr. Robinson’s staff, shadowing a fellow and a lass who are managers, and taking pointers.” Niall breathed, “If for some reason you don’t want this deal, don’t worry about it, Letty said you two could figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “I’m going to call her after we meet with Mitchell. She explained that she had something in the works that ideally would bring me the freedom I wanted sooner.” After a long moment he looked at Niall, “I didn’t know she was you're manager. Or that she managed Louis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall laughed, “She’s got a head on her shoulders for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rested against the pillows and looked up at teh ceiling with Niall for a few moments, “How is my mum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s moved in and settled - you're cat is giving our dogs the fits, but it’s awesome to watch Dusty outsmart them, Letty is thinking you’ll get a pet too, but didn’t know if you’d want a cat or not so she’s been looking up different breeds and such to see what would go well in our house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at the ceiling, “I’ve never met anyone like you three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never met anyone like you, Harold.” Niall wrapped his arms around him and snuggled Harry. Maybe the Tomlinson family had rubbed off on him, “Are you ok, though mate? With her fighting for you?” He looked down to see Harry had eyes swimming with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one ever fights for me.” He whispered, and Niall hugged him tighter, that was about to change, and boy was he hoping Harry was ready for the full force of Letty’s affection, because sometimes it still took Niall by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they climbed out of bed, and both dressed themselves in suits, Niall tied both their ties (suddenly very thankful that his Da had taught him that skill). They smoothed everything down, and Niall held his hand as they headed down the back lobby then out the front while Paul brought the car around. They both smiled for the photos, and he knew without a doubt that most tabloids would somehow make him out to be the bad guy since Niall was twenty-one and Harry was sixteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still holding hands when they slid into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” Paul asked curiously, he knew Niall was the elder, so it took him by surprise when Harry was the one to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juniper and Ivy.” Harry said seriously, “Right, Horan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is spot on, Harold.” Niall beamed, and grinned at them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty upscale, Harry.” Paul cautioned, “If you two walk in their holding hands-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s under control.” Niall said seriously, and smiled at Paul, “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul flashed him an uncertain look but nodded, as he turned his attention back to the traffic ahead. The drive to the restaurant in traffic wasn’t too bad, but Harry was jittery, and Niall was caught between hugging the younger boy and kissing his hairline or holding both his hands firmly. In the end he wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him tight to him, and whispered, “We can back out if we need too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Harry shook his head adamantly. “Let's do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall guided them through the flashbulbs and paps, his head steady on Harry’s side, as the younger boy smiled sheepishly and waved at the people who were snapping their pictures. Niall also talked with the hostess, and soon they were led to a private dining room, the doors shutting behind them leaving Paul to guard the door. Inside the room sat none other than Mitchell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I half expected Violet Tomlinson to be on your arm.” The man stood, quickly in his own suit, and beamed at them, “Jason Mitchell, Relentless Records, out of Manchester.” Harry felt his breath catch, “You must be Niall Horan, and you're Harry Edward Styles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry accepted his hand, as did Niall the three shaking hands and then settling around the table. “Letty told me you would be able to explain things to Harry.” Niall said evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, of course.” Jason smiled, “Rupert Robinson is the man Violet has worked with, he is of course my boss, and although I feel like both of them would rather be here, this is as clandescent as we could make it without attracting attention.” He looked at them both, “Let’s order food, get to know eachother then I will go over what Letty argued for in the potential contract, and anything you want to add. If we aren’t the fit for you that’s fine, no harm no foul, however we are a subsidy of Sony, and can open doors for you that Modest! Could only have dreamed of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waiter slipped in, “I’ve signed NDA’s.” The man said quickly, “The large man at the door demanded it.” He added, “My name is Luka, and I would be pleased to take your order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a vodka and coke to start.” Niall grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“House redwine.” Jason weighed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, can I get a coke?” Harry asked, and the man nodded, then handed out menus before he dipped back out headed to get their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the man returned Jason ordered first (the wild king salmon), then Niall (chicken &amp; speck pie) and last but not least Harry (cheese ravioli). The waiter also took their desert orders, Jason requested a honey tart, while Harry and Niall agreed to share a rocky road yodel. With that the man was gone, hopefully for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get this going, yeah?” Niall murmured, “I don’t know how long until Paul starts to worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright with you, Harry?” Jason asked, and Harry nodded, “Alright it’s a very short contract, you’d essentially sign this if it is favorable for the label, after that we’d find a band that you would sign a separate contract with, a publicist much the same. I’ve already been informed that Lottie would be your hair and make up and Violet your manager.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds alright so far.” Harry murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason grinned, “It’s to the point - this is what Violet demanded - the time period of three years with you being able to take as much time off as you deemed necessary, no more than fourteen months but no less than six according to her. You will have free range to record and produce whatever songs you want, the way you want. The label will only have a 25% say in the music video production, and that is because we would need to outsource some of that.” Jason cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, “She said she wanted to free me, so far that sounds like she’s doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason smiled and continued one, “You will be able to dress, date and act how you deem appropriate for your age, sexuality and fanbase. Per Violet’s demand, your publicist will be at minimum a friend of the LGBTQ community, and we have eleven possibles for her and you to vet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a choice in anything.” Harry breathed and reached for Niall, who took his hand and squeezed, he knew how Letty could be relentless; he supposed the record label spoke to her general mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked at his next talking point, “Your band will be hand picked by you, with minimal guidance from the label and Violet. She will be your manager throughout the three year contract or until you find a suitable, again in your opinion, replacement. Under no circumstances does Ms. Tomlinson wish for you to feel trapped, so she has added that should you need a break after your initial one you are permitted to take time as needed for your mental wellbeing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his eyes welling up with tears, “I can’t believe her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the love of me life, man. And half the time I have to poke her to make sure she's really real.” Niall admitted, softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked between the men then continued on, “Relentless Records has agreed to purchase a small recording studio in Manchester near the stadium for you to use as your private studio, under the guidance of Violet. It is however, considered a building with our label so at times we would need to use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked perplexed, and Jason felt for the boy it was clear he’d never had a say. Clear that the boy had never had anyone looking out for his best interest, “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason held his hand up to stop him, “And the last thing, which was added by Mr. Robinson, is that should you sign with us tonight we will be buying you out of your contract with Modest! First thing tomorrow morning, no questions asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Harry breathed, “That is a massive amount of money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked down thoughtfully at the amount Robinson had told him, and nodded, “Violet Tomlinson believes you're worth enough that she went to seventeen total labels across the UK until she figured out the ins and outs of what she thought you wanted. She asked questions, she talked to her friends in the industry on both sides, and she played hardball. This is the most flexible contract we’ve ever offered, Mr. Styles. The question is, are we worth it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked as he thought about that. “If Lets trust you, I do.” He said after a moment, “Do I need a lawyer or anyone present?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letty handled that.” Niall murmured, and stood, headed to the far side of the room and opened a partition wall, “Hamilton, Rosse, get in here.” Harry blinked Rosse was his mother’s divorce attorney and legal guide, Hamiltion however he recognized him as the man who stood next to Letty and Louis when they bought out the Rovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason Mitchell.” Jason offered both men his hand, and greeted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vincent Rosse.” Vincent was older, and had served in London as law for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyal Hamilton.” He was young, and dashing and oh so scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of both of you.” Mitchell offered, “One for being an honest upstart and a good man.” His eyes danced over Rosse, “And one for being a bloodthirsty shark.” He looked at Hamiltion who gave him a toothy grin, “Mr. Horan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right, Letty thought you’d like someone you trusted to look over everything, Harry. Thus why Mr. Rosse is here, Letty however wanted someone she knows well and appreciates to also look over everything to make sure she isn’t making any mistakes and doing this right for you, thus why Hamilton is here.” Niall shook hands with Rosse, then hugged Hamiltion, “I uhm, golf with both these gents on the regular so I found out how to get them in America.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” Rosse said seriously as he joined their table, “If we go over this with you, and you sign off-” He stopped as the door opened and the waiter arrived with their food, “Bring us some wine, sir.” Rosse ordered, and the man just frowned before he settled their meals down and ducked out again. “If you sign off with us signing off we are to be your lawyers on retainer for the next three years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamiltion took his hand then,  and looked him over, “I owe Letty a handful of things, and I’ve never once charged her for my service, I won’t be charging you either, Mr. Styles. We have no idea how Lets got a copy of the Modest! Contract but they did you no favors, and you deserve much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked, then looked at Niall, “How many aces up her sleeve does she have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harold, I’m just learning. I didn’t even know Elton John was in her contacts.” Niall admitted, making the other laugh around him, “Or that Sketch has access to her phone but I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has some quirks.” Hamiltion admitted, “She introduced me to my wife, and is the godmother to my daughters, her and Louis are special, twins always are, but they don’t see the world like anyone I’ve ever met before.” He said seriously, “And they are damn possessive of Horan over there, he’s never out without one of them, and now they’ve extended that to you, you're special in more ways than you know if the Tomlinson twins are in your corner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosse nodded, “And I was made aware you're mother is now residing in their Manchester home, largely at your bequest.” The man again stopped mid-thought as wine and glasses were brought in, Paul looked in surprised for a moment at the full table, “Anne has never trusted anyone the way she does the Tomlinson duo.” He said as the waiter left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul knocked on the door, Naill opened it, and he asked, “Can I come in?” Niall looked at the men who shrugged, so Niall let him in then secured the door. “Who are these people?” He sounded terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Harry who spoke, “Jason Mitchell is at the head of the table, Vincent Rosse and Lyle Hamiltion.” He motioned to the two lawyers, “And you met Niall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Paul asked, clearly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A business venture.” Hamiltion soothed, “Harry, do you trust this man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my life.” Harry said seriously, “I was actually hoping he would come with me after the tour ended.” Harry looked toward Paul, “I know Modest! Isn’t going to resign you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason titled his head, “As a bodyguard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and an assistant to Letty. No one knows stage management and crowd control like Paul.” Harry said seriously, “Paul, Jason Mitchell is from Relentless Records.” Paul's eyes were the size of saucers, “I was made aware that Gemma and Lou are keeping people from offering me deals in a bid for Modest! To keep me.” Harry frowned, “Do you know anything about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Paul said and looked ready to cry, “They let Liam and Zayn sign-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But refuse to let me go.” Harry said sadly, “This is all for me to be free, you want that for me too, don’t you Paul?” The larger man nodded, he knew how much Harry went through, “And you even said since I met the Tomlinson’s and Horan I’ve been better.” Another nod from Paul, “So, would you like to be part of the contract, can we add that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded, “We can, I just need Violet’s ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled his new phone out, which made Paul blink even harder, and FaceTimed Letty, who was in her pjs with Oliver on her chest, “Baby I’ve been waiting up for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to make a slight change to the contract.” Harry breathed out quickly. “I want to bring my bodyguard, and good friend Paul Higgins along with me, I’d like him to be your assistant.” Harry said seriously, “Not because I don’t trust you, Letty you’ve already changed my whole life, but because he knows about stage management and crowd control, and he’s good with the paps and we know you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “That is an agreeable change, hand me to Jason, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry handed the phone over and the two talked quietly before Jason cleared his throat, “I’m sending you the document, I need you to sign it and send it back, it’s the only rule were breaking since neither of the lawyers can physically see you sign-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have Anne Cox, Jay and Dan Deakin, and Louis Tomlinson as witnesses. They will sign under me. So Harry, are you sure about this?” She asked seriously, as he heard her rummaging through something, Jason handing him the phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, god, yes, Letty.” Harry nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I think we both know that you need to hang up.” She winked at him, “Niall I love you baby but don't have more than three vodka and cokes!” Then she ended FaceTime and Niall frowned, he was already on his fourth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to tell her, right?” He whispered, and Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul blinked at them all, “What happens after Harry signs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall grinned, “I give him this super secret envelope from me woman, and Jason goes about buying out Harry’s remaining contract.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry signed with limited fuss, he took pictures because that was what was expected of him, smiling and shaking hands with Jason Mitchell, Paul in the back shaking hands with the lawyers, then all of them crowded together. Niall even found himself in one with Harry and Paul, before the phones were put away, and Jason made his exit, followed by Rosse and Hamiltion in stages so as not to be noticed together. Paul moved to guard the door again, sliding out feeling lighter than he had in months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall looked at Harry, before scurrying around the room to sit right next to him, “She moves heaven and earth for those she loves.” With that he handed him the envelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened it with curious eyes, and inside was a single piece of paper with rubber ducks on it, a handwritten note from Letty read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Edward Styles would you do us the honor of being the God-Father, and Uncle Harold, to our unborn twins. It would mean the world to us, and you would share the title officially with none other than Elton John. I know tonight has been momentous already, but you're my best mate (other than Loubear) and I love you my sweet creature - Letty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Niall for a beat, Niall who was going to be a father, who was spending this time with Harry instead of Letty, Niall who had done nothing but be a good friend to him literally from the moment he met him, Niall who for better or worse loved hard and fast and free like the Tomlinson’s. “Are you sure?” Harry whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never been more sure of anything, I’ve already decided on my best mate for the wedding. It's going to be Tommo, but she’s after having you on her side, as Mate of Honor. Jay wants all their siblings in the wedding, and Lottie seems to understand the importance of it just being us four up there-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cut Niall off with a bone crushing hug and nearly climbed into the Irishman’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall held him back just as tight, and if instead of dancing they went back to the hotel, with Paul and stayed up late doing nothing but talking about the future, sue them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rupert Robinson felt like the man who bought the Eiffel Tower. He moved swiftly from the moment Jason sent him the copies of the contract, he and Letty were in constant contact, as he made his motion, and moved rather quickly to buy out Harry Styles contract. It came as a huge surprise to Modest! When Jason walked into their HQ in San Diego and presented the check, contract information, and smarmy smile with Rosse and Hamiltion behind him, he too felt like the cat who got the canary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the moment Letty woke up, the world was on fire with questions, namely how had Harry Styles managed to get a private contract AND be released from Modest! In eleven hours. More than one person clued into the fact that Naill Horan had been with Harry when he ‘signed’ and more than one person speculated about what that meant. What's more is with Modest! Admitting Harry had been bought out of his contract they also had to admit that Zayn and Liam had been bought out months ago, and that all three were now essentially doing the tour to completion for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>fans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At current Letty, Anne and the children were standing in the blank building where Rupert was meeting them, “Do you have a name for this place?” He asked as he joined them, they had six weeks from today to get it transformed into a fully operational studio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a cheeky smile and said, “Sunflower - because Harry is one.” She gazed at the brick and mortar front, “We’ve six weeks, yeah?” They nodded, “Sunflower, Vol.6 that’s the name of this place..” She crossed her arms, and looked over to Rupert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you know something I don’t.” He breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” She teased, wickedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they agreed on the name, Rueban gave her a tour, pointing out where different things would be, her office would be in the front by the windows, so she could balance her work for the two footy players she managed, as well as Harry. Where the recording studio would be, where Harry’s publicist would have an office, and foremost where the band could live if they wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she and Anne, and the kids headed for lunch and if she was grinning like a madwoman, well she’d won so far - might as well keep it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@PaynoLiam: So proud of my boy @StylesHarreh for signing with Relentless and getting a new badass manager, @LettsTomlinson you better take care of my boy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@ZeeeMalik: Super excited for the last legs of the tour - can’t wait to be home with @PaynoLiam in our cute little bungalow! Also can’t wait to visit @StylesHarreh in our downtime, love you man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@StylesHarreh: @LettsTomlinson, Can we tell the world the news?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@NiallHoran14: I mean I already told the world I’m gonna marry her and be a Da.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LettsTomlinson: @NiallHoran14 that wasn’t what @StylesHarreh ment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@NiallHoran14: Well then what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LouisTomlinson28: The thing where @StylesHarreh’s new manager is @LettsTomlinson, and they signed to @RelentlessRecords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@NiallHoran14: Right, totally knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@StylesHarreh: @PaynoLiam &amp; @ZeeeMalik go do wonderful things, you're solo and duet careers are going to be amazing - I love you like brothers, and hope you come check out our new studio when you get the chance!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas Eve brought them together sort of (Harry, Liam and Zayn were in America for the holiday doing various last minute farewell talk shows, then they would be back in Australia for the new year and their last four concerts). Jay and Dan arrived with their brood on the 22nd, Robin arrived late that night, Niall’s da and brother arrived early on the 23rd, his mum rolling in around lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver shared a birthday with his famous father and aunt, so there were three different Tomlinson cakes on the counter on Christmas Eve - and the One Direction boys FaceTimed them to sing them Happy Birthday, at the top of their lungs. Anne cried at how much Liam and Zayn professed missing her, and it was heart wrenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got boxes under the tree for you two. Loubear and Niall are going to bring them to Australia, well not Harry’s, he can open them when he gets home.” And the word made Harry pause. Home. Manchester was home. He didn’t know if it was the place or the three strangers who had shoved themselves into his life and held on for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it’s a time strane the three boys each have their phones on FaceTime to watch their families in Europe open gifts and joke around. Louis at one point can’t help but steal Harry away to himself, taking Letty’s phone, “Hey, sweet creature.” Louis beamed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe.” Harry smiled right back, “Did you kidnap me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Louis said excitedly, “Wanted to show you something, Letty hasn’t done anything to your room or the babies - but she started painting a mural on the wall in your room by your closet, it’s just golden and bright and sunflowers, and I think it’s how she feels about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed when he saw it, “It’s like a porno background.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Louis laughed, “I’ve got games and practices smashed together until Niall and I come to see you.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “She says she can’t decorate the nursery without you.” Louis added, as he stepped out of Harry’s room (which was literally across the hall from his) and wandered to the baby’s room, which was beside the master, but across from the twins. Oliver slept with Louis most of the time, but he’d get to use the nursery too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that room?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harold - this is where she is going to put cribs and soft stuffed animals -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The nursery?” Harry perked up, “I want a houseful of kids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled at his excitement, “Me too, Haz, I’ve actually thought about adopting a child for Oliver, someone born around him so he won’t grow up without a partner in crime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilty that he’s not a twin.” Harry teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Louis hummed, “Lottie’s thankful she gets to be your hair person.” Louis settled down against the wall, “Our mum’s get on great, you're mum’s a gem.” Louis yawned, which made Harry yawn, “You should sleep, Haz, I love you but you look like shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Tommo.” Harry breathed out, settling his head on the pillow. “I wrote another song, it’s called Sign of the Times.” He murmured, and his eyes fluttered closed, if Louis watched him sleep for about an hour, that was no one's business but his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne Cox was a promoter of sorts, so it wasn’t a far cry for her to be considered a temporary media manager for Letty. In fact, she sort of wanted Anne in her corner regardless, so she made Anne her media manager, and made sure the design for Sunflower Vol.6 had a place for both her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paul. Anne would still be able to work with Believe in Magic, which after the holidays Jay was quite taken with as was Louis. Robin’s recent relocation to Manchester hadn’t gone completely unnoticed and the philanthropist was quick to help Letty in any way he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Robinson called her a natural with the industry, and encouraged her to keep learning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis and Niall were on edge with the season really in high gear - and the kids were in school (except Oliver who stayed with her wherever she was) as the studio looked more like a studio, she even brought the dogs along. She was kind of starting to love the office space (half of it was decked out on Manchester United junk) and the other half was kleptic things that reminded her of Harry - rainbows, bright colors, and unicorns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With two weeks to go, Harry sent a text message that said <strong>&gt;&gt;interview with James Corden tonight, wish me luck&lt;&lt;</strong>. Instead of wishing him luck, they FaceTimed him and wished him the best, with endless love, and Louis said, “Just be honest!” Before they hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liam and Zayn were together on the couch, while Harry took his own sort of seat closer to James. “Good to see you lads!” He grinned at them, “You three have been the biggest boy band on the scene for a long time, and now we are saying goodbye. And I think all you're fans can agree with me, we don’t like this - can you tell us what the three of you are going to be doing during hiatus?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liam smiled, “I am going to spend a solid two months with my family, then I am headed to Los Angeles where Zayn and I have bought a house.” He smiled warmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn nodded next to him, “We looked at houses for days before picking one, and it was super excited. I’m going to Bradford to see my parents and sisters - and then I think I’m going to catch a game or two in Manchester-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh we did talk about that!” Liam interjected, “Getting to watch Tommo play while on the field was terrifying, it’ll be nice to see him and Horan in their element and not have to worry about catching or kicking!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry smiled fondly, as James turned his attention to him, “And what about you Harry?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s no surprise that I’m going home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To Holmes Chapel?” James asked, seriously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, uh, no to Manchester.” He said after a beat, “My mum recently moved to Manchester, and is actually working alongside Letty Tomlinson.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James nodded, smiling at him and friendly. “So, I heard you all signed with other labels?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We did.” Liam nodded, “Zayn and I were offered contracts through Universal Music Publishing Group in America. Our contracts are very similar and allow for us to work together or be seperate artis.” Zayn nodded smiling at the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you Harry? You're normally so talkative, tonight you're being very quiet.” James teased. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry laughed, “I actually got a special deal with Relentless Records, they are a subsidy of Sony, and through that deal I have a private studio in Manchester called Sunflower Vol.6 that I get to work at,” He turned to the boys, “I’d love if you’d come kick it with me some, if you're contracts allow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn smiled, “That sounds fun, babe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Zee. I actually also have a completely new management team.” Harry explained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James grinned, “I was going to ask you about that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry ducked his head, “Violet Tomlinson is the twenty-two year old manager of two of the highest paid football players in Europe - Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan, and she offered to manage me, with guidance of course through Relentless Records, and we vibe so well it was an instant yes on both sides. Paul Higgins - who has been with us for years is going to be going with me as her assistant.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn and Liam smiled, with Liam adding, “We wanted to take Paul but he got the best deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, Letty’s home cooking and as many trips to Belfast as he wants.” Zayn giggled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James smiled, “So what are you thinking about musically for the future. Are you staying in the pop vein or?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We both wanna play a little with rap.” Liam motioned to him and Zayn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I’m just going to be me, and if it sells pop then it sells pop, but is it I think alternative?” Harry hummed, and frowned, “I don’t like labels.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good thing you brought that word up, you don’t label yourself sexually, while you're best mates are openly in a romantic relationship.” James motioned to Liam and Zayn, “So Harry Styles is there someone you're interested in?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry let that hang for a moment, “Yeah, actually. And I don’t think I need to say a name-” He rolled his sleeve up, “This should say it all.” On his forearm was a ship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis let out a startled noise. Letty gasped, and Niall grinned, so maybe they didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep after they got his contract sorted out back in San Diego. Sue him if he was a helpless romantic. Anne looked at Louis, and grabbed his arm to trace the compass that pointed to HOME, a wide smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a pretty permanent thing.” James mused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got a lot to catch up. My crush has a whole arm of stories half told.” Harry explained, with a smile, “I’d like to help finish those stories.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James smiled, “That’s very sweet, Harry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So is my crush, my sweet creature.” He breathed, then smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a while the conversation was on the music they had made, they were releasing a final CD without a tour, they felt they owed it to their fans and wanted to send them nothing but love and good wishes. Then James asked a serious question. “Now, Harold. I have some questions about pictures of you, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright.” Harry didn’t look tense, or at least he wouldn’t to the untrained eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This first one is you and you're new manager Letty Tomlinson on a date night out in London.” The show flashed a picture of her and Harry out that night walking to the P1. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is a date night with Lets.” Harry nodded, “We went to dinner, got tattoos, and we danced. I called her upset and she drove from Manchester to London to comfort me, so we went out on the town and partied it up.” He said evenly, then flexed his hand, “This tattoo - it was the date of that night - means we promised to love and protect each other like brothers and sisters are supposed to.” He said evenly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liam and Zayn both moved to huddle closer to him, and he smiled his thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And this is you out with her fiance, Niall Horan.” It showed a picture of him and Niall holding hands walking out of the hotel in San Diego. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup, that was the night that Lets did her first big sister act that shocked me.” He admitted, “Niall and I went to dinner, even though he’d just proposed and they had just found out they were pregnant. Niall went as my best friend, to meet with the label that I’m now on, and Paul Higgins went as well. That night I was asked to be the godfather to Niall and Lets unborn.” He grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And this is you two later that night?” James wondered. This picture was Harry sitting in Niall’s lap in a tattoo shop, Niall half asleep as a guy that Hailee trusted in San Diego tattooed him, with Hailee sitting not far from them smirking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, when I got this.” He motioned to the ship, “And that’s Hailee, she’s coming on as my publicist.” He added, quickly, “She and Niall have known each other for ages, and she’s a big member of the LGBTQ community. She’s rad, and free.” Harry added. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And one last picture, I think this is an old one.” James added. It was, it was a picture of Louis and Harry with their faces smashed together from the morning after Louis defended him at his concert.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry smiled warmly, “Yeah, that’s my Loubear.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing to add to that?” James asked, curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhm, he's a footy player, and pretty fit? Like he put me on his shoulder after the Charity Game by himself before Niall got done snogging Letty long enough to help?” Harry ventured, “He's the best, honest, and we talk a lot.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Louis had finally recovered, he pulled out his phone and punched in the number for Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking of-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harold you got a shi-don’t put me on speaker, love!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry hurriedly took him off speaker and sighed, “Sorry lads, one second.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see you - you got - you got the ship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry grinned at the camera, “Well yeah, because you're home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis wanted to pull his hair out, they’d always had this sort of living energy between them, since they first met, but this… this was something different, something palpable, and real and something he desperately wanted. “Carry on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye, Lou. I’ll be home soon,” He hung up then looked straight at the camera again, “Lets maybe take his phone so he stops interrupting these interviews yeah.” His phone pinged, and he showed it off, “She sent me the middle finger emoji with the text ‘don’t tell me how to live, harold xx’,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you and your manager are going to be a great team.” James teased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry laughed, a big barking laugh, “I think she knows that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t like leaving Letty for more than a night at a time (Niall literally felt like this was more of a Louis didn’t like being only ½ the Tomlinson twins, but to-ma-to, to-mot-o). They touched down in Sydney for One Directions last show, and sidestepped the usual bullshit simply by texting Paul and telling him they were there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no hiding as they strolled into the front lobby - TOMLINSON and HORAN jackets on their shoulders, nor did they do much more than wave to the paparazzi as they headed for the elevator taking it all the way up, meeting Paul in the hallway who led them to Harry’s room. It was early morning, and both were tired, but - Louis had stopped to get Harry breakfast on the way. Paul swiped them in and Niall smiled fondly at how Harry was once more on his balcony, just relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis settled their things as Paul shut the door, “Sweet creature?” Louis called, and Harry turned, his face surprised, and then he was running. Niall got out of the way, barely taking the food with him as Harry tackled Louis, the pair hitting the wall with a loud crash, outside Paul cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rope that seemed to always be there - tugging them together was loudly screaming now, as Louis ducked his head into Harry’s curls and breathed him in, “I fooking missed you.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too. I forgot how small you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I’m big!” Louis declared before promptly tickling Harry, the pair a tangled mess of arms and legs wiggling on the entry floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall snapped a picture, grabbed his breakfast and headed back out to the balcony, where he scooped up Harry’s guitar, and rested it so it wouldn’t get anything on it as he ate, once he was done, a quick glance showed him the two were still roughhousing, so he picked up the guitar and started to play, soft little notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled away enough to smile as he gazed down at Harry, “I think, Hazza we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know there is an age gap, and I know we are probably going to catch hell.” Harry started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel it too, then?” Louis asked curiously, “I felt it that first day in Manchester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The itch is like a drug? Under your skin?” Harry whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, “Yeah, an itch I can’t shake.” Harry blushed, hard. “I think I’m going to kiss you now, Styles. This is your chance to tell me to fook off.” Instead Harry grabbed his face and pulled him closer, Louis gently pressed his lips to the younger boy, as Niall’s soft voice wavered over them, singing the One Direction song that had started this whole thing, No Control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled away only for Harry to dive back in and press more firmly against him, so of course Louis kissed him breathlessly, before pulling back and smiling, “I brought you food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Harry whispered, but didn’t move, as Niall’s voice surrounded them. “He’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can both sing, even Lets.” Louis admitted, “If footy didn’t work out that was something we were going to do, try out for XFactor, for me it would have been the same year you tried out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked at that, but smiled, “I think I like this better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, baby.” Louis promised and kissed him again, gentle and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall’s voice washed over them, and they both focused on it, “Powerless, And I don't care, it's obvious, I just can't get enough of you, The pedal's down, my eyes are closed, No control-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated nervous energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s Louis Tomlinson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall’s not far from the same sort of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou Teasdale refused to let them have VIP boxes, citing their ‘conflicting’ interest in Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conflicting my ass.” Louis growled. “We care about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she means since we are managed by Lets and now Harry is too, where she’s Harry’s old manager.” Niall tried too smooth to no avail. They were backstage at least, and could see the concert from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that wasn’t where Louis wanted to be. He wanted to show Harry his support, front and fucking cetner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt someone grab him around the middle with five minutes until lights out, he might have let out a manly scream (actually he reasoned it sounded a lot like Letty’s screams if he were being honest). Paul leaned down and whispered, “Shut it Tommo, Horan, with me. I got fired, but Letty made sure I had three front row tickets, apparently she thought we might need them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burly bodyguard led them to the stageside, and they shoved into place, hundreds of screaming girls around him, and all Louis wanted to do was kiss Harry senseless again. “She really is a menace, my Letty.” He held up his stage pass, that Paul had hung around his neck when Lou’s eyes aggressively narrowed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl is nothing but aces.” Paul agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the lights went down, and the girls started to scream, and all Louis could think about was seeing Harry in his element (realistically he knew he’d see him at future shows but this was the end of an era). Right away Harry seemed to scan for him, and Louis didn’t scream (again) when Paul put him on his shoulders, while Niall hopped up and down waving his hands excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis might not have known all their songs - but the ones he did know he screamed back at Harry when the boy seemed to pause and sing to him, for example singing “Perfect” loudly made him smile, because there was truth in those lyrics - it might not be forever between them but it could be a fun ride, and the way Letty loved him Louis was more than sure it was the kind of forever they both needed. So he sang along, and reached for Harry, TOMLINSON catching on the big screen more than once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they started “Olivia”, he only recognized it because Niall had changed Olivia out for Letty more than once in the kitchen. Sadly he’d never realized that was a real song, but he knew the words well enough to keep up as Niall was now madly screaming them next to him. He found himself actually liking the song “What a Feeling”, although he wasn’t sure he would admit that to anyone. Ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next several songs were a loss to him, until they sang one he remembered Letty humming with Lottie for weeks. “Truely, Madly, Deeply.” He realized as Harry made a sign for Paul, and suddenly Louis was being hoisted even higher, while Liam and Harry pulled him on stage, and Zayn sang. Harry took his hand in his, and sang, “I hope I’m not a casualty, I hope you won’t get up and leave, May not mean that much to you, But to me it’s everything, everything-” Harry was breathless as the boys came together to sing, “Truly, madly, deeply, I am, Foolishly, completely falling, And somehow you kicked all my walls in, So baby, say you’ll always keep me, Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you), In love (in love) with you (with you), In love (in love) with you (with you), With you, oh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick glance revealed Liam and Zayn singing to each other, and Harry had eyes only for Louis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t believe his life, standing on stage with those boys, he ended up standing in Harry’s arms, sort of, Harry had pulled him to his chest, Louis’ back to his chest, and Harry had an arm around his shoulders, as he, Liam and Zayn sang History, and the crowd was literally in tears. Louis realized this was the last song, the last dance, the last memory for One Direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might change, they might find their way back to each other, but it wasn’t something they had sat in stone. As the song ended, Louis turned to look at his boy, Harry with his eyes full of unshed tears, Louis didn’t give a shit anymore, he kissed him softly, and held him tight, the mega-screen catching the flash of his compass tattoo as he turned, the word TOMLINSON proud, and Harry melted into him, kissing him back like Louis was the last drink of water he’d ever get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was on Louis’ back his legs way too long and his arms tangled around him, but Louis wouldn’t deny the boy a single thing - and it was in moments like this the truth rained on him - Harry was sixteen and a kid, who was completely irresistible but the most important thing in Louis’ life (when the hell had that happened) aside from his twin and kids. Niall and Paul were pulling Harry’s things off the bus, and really it was a sad affair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except Harry was planting kisses on Louis’ cheek and neck, and it was sort of perfect. How they both just felt each other so completely, so of course Gemma appeared. She looked unamused with the situation, “Did you even think about his image before you kissed him on stage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My image isn’t your concern anymore.” Harry grumbled, as he tilted his face into Louis’ neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor is mine.” Louis said with a shrug. “I mean it never was you're concern - er,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall rolled his eyes, “Gemma if you want to talk about his image contact his manager, which as of thirty minutes ago isn’t you or anyone even in this country.” He handed her Letty’s business card, “Come on Paul, Lou let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis adjusted his grip on Harry and took off running, a little bit, making Harry laugh, “YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS HARRY!” Gemma screamed after them, but it fell on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry babe that she’s being not-sisterly.” Louis muttered as they approached the Hummer Paul had rented, Niall and Paul quickly pulled the bags out of the trolley they’d borrowed and tossed it into the boot of the SUV. Harry climbed off Louis and slid into the backseat, “Is it safe with us three and you Paul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Super tinted windows.” Paul shrugged, “Straight to the airport, 1st class tickets to London.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Niall twisted from the passenger seat to look at them, “Did you get the message from Lets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me it's good.” Louis muttered, as Harry nuzzled closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall laughed, “Violet would like me to inform you that the paperwork was approved, Louis, you're green for adopting a child. And she says that kiss was hot, if she’s allowed to say her brother kissing a bloke is hot.” Niall pondered it, “It was hot though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed, Harry pulled up to gaze at him, “You're adopting a kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled, “I met this little girl after the Charity game, the only one who knew I was smitten with her was Letty. Her name is Valencia.” Harry gazed at him with wonder, “She’s a Christmas babe, so she’s just had her first birthday, was thinking about calling her Val for short.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you so perfect!” Harry nearly shouted, as he surged up to kiss Louis again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall rolled his eyes, “I’m going to have to ask Sal and Julio if Lets and I were like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were.” Louis teased from the back seat, “Want to see a photo? She’s at the girls home in Manchester, if my paperwork went through that means we can bring her home soon. Lets promised to help with all of that, she’s super excited.” He thumbed through his phone and Harry watched excited as he made it to a picture of a little girl with huge grey eyes and messy brownish blonde hair. She was adorable. Completely adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text her and see if she can collect Val or if it has to be you.” Niall turned to gaze at them again, “You jointly adopted her, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ta.” Louis murmured and nuzzled Harry, “We have so much to talk about, but right now I wanna snuggle you until you feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty and Louis had petitioned for custody of Valencia assuming it wouldn’t happen. So of course they got approved the moment Louis was in Australia. Anne offered to watch Freddie, Lucy and Oliver for her so she quickly made her way across Manchester, to St. Abigail's Girls Home, and met with the woman who operated it, after signing her half of the paperwork (Louis had already filled his out), she was granted the little girl and her little bag of belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Val, do you remember me?” Letty asked, as she picked the little one up and nuzzled her head, “Just a little bag for her?” She met sad eyes of the other children as she made sure Val was comfortable on her hip, and headed back out into the early January weather, she secured the little one into the carseat, and then settled her things down. “Val.” The little girl looked at her, “You can call me Lets ok?” The little girl tried the word out, making Letty smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived home just as a rental pulled into the side carpark. Louis, with Harry on his arm, Niall and Paul were climbing out as she pulled around them and into the garage, she closed the door behind her, and quickly got Val out of her seat, and shouldered the bag. She opened the side door, so they could slide into the garage. Louis came in last, eyes landing on Val, “Oh sweet.” She instantly reached for him, making Letty smile, as she switched and took his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you have a friend there.” Harry breathed, and hugged Letty tight, before he looked at Val. “Hi little one, I’m new here too.” He kissed her curls, as Letty took his hand and led him inside. Harry’s breath caught as he saw his mom, and he dropped everything to hug her, wrapping her up in his arms, and holding her tight to him, like she was the only thing that mattered - and for that moment she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne cried and he cried, and Louis rounded up all his kids, putting Val in the middle of them. “Freddie, Lucy this is Val she’s your little sister, now.” The older two shrugged and hugged the little girl, Oliver to his credit hugged her and the pair made a cute set. Letty let Niall wrap her up in his arms, and nuzzled her head, as Paul smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paul, I think you finally found a home too!” Harry cried as he finally broke free and saw Paul with the kids on the floor, playing, as the others settled around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does freedom feel, Harry.” Letty asked softly, but he didn’t answer right away, instead he pulled Louis close again, and looked around them, his eyes shining. “Oh, sweet creature.” She stepped into his space, Niall crowding behind , and cupped his face to pull him down so she could kiss his nose and cheeks. “Welcome home, Harry Edward Styles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” He breathed again, and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ordered Thai food and Letty set about explaining the next handful of days. “First, I think we should relax for like a week.” She said airly, “Well obviously not Tommo and Naill, but you darling if you're up for it you should chill sleep do whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I eat cheetos?” He asked, seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm yes - although we do have a nutritionist, because footy.” Letty said after a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then if you are up for it, I’d like to show you the twins' school, the studio, and go shopping for Ollie and Val’s room, as well as the nursery - we had a wall knocked out for one big room for the four of them.” She continued, “And then once the season is over, until September we can do literally anything you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to decorate my room.” Harry said, “But I don’t want to hide, I want to go out and about in Manchester, I want to be me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty smiled at him, “I’ll follow your lead, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Letty were quite the dynamic duo. Once Manchester adjusted to the famous teenagers presence (Niall and Louis were away more often than home with teh season currently coming closer and closer to ending), the pair were out almost every day with Anne, pushing two strollers now (one for Oliver and one for Valencia), they decorated the large nursery - half the room was split between Olli and Val and the other half for the twins Letty was carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was in summer and beach and trees and nature and oooooh so Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty just let him have his way more often than not (not because she was trying to spoil him but because he deserved to make his own choices). Which was what led to tabloids running a rather rabid series of stories on his fashion choices - he was wearing flora and silk, and sheer, and each week it seemed he had more and more tattoos to tell the other half of Louis’ stories, and his pants were tight, his shorts impossibly short, he wore nail polish and lip gloss and Gemma Styles of all people spoke out about it - like she had any idea what was going on, stating something along the lines of “Letty’s influence on Harry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Harry determined to be himself, but also to protect Letty had asked to release a single even though he was on hiatus, currently. She had ran the question through Rupert who had returned with the statement, “It’s between you and him, do what you want.” Which was pretty much her plan, anyways. So he’d started to spend his days in the studio, auditioning band members and Lottie and Hailee were getting on well enough they were sharing one of the completed offices in Sunflower Vol.6 just like Paul, Anne and Letty were sharing an office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letty was stressed enough as it was because it was time for Louis and Niall’s contracts to be up for re-sign, which meant as usual she’d have to go in and demand more money, neither man wanted to leave Manchester United, but she’d either need more money or more ability to do charity events (she was angling more toward Charity), and MU rarely let her down these days, it was just a process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was sitting with his head in her lap, lazily playing guitar and humming, she didn’t often venture into the sound studio end of the building but today Harry had needed inspiration and she had needed cuddles. He had countless songs written, but he was having trouble narrowing it down to one single, one that in theory would shape his sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you do Medicine, again?” Letty asked, “You're so proud of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… provocative?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huney you were in a boyband that didn’t want you to sing about sexual things but sexualized you.” She deadpanned, and ran her fingers through his hair. “Alright, have you at least narrowed it down to like ten?” She wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her as if she were the crazy one, “I have about forty completed songs, Lets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok?” She looked at him perplexed, “So you love them all, but which one means more to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed for a moment, “Medicine I like a lot, it’s you and Niall and how I feel about Louis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, and?” She prodded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his bottom lip, “I like Sign of The Times, but I think it’s a bit too powerful for a first single, like it’s literally saying everything is gone and changed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” She nodded, and gazed at him, “As you're manager I’m going to say this once. I moved the world to fit you, sweetheart, now you prove to the world that it was all worth it. How you do that is you, I’ll never tell you no and I’ll never doubt you ability, but, sweet creature, you choose because I haven’t a clue here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gazed at her, “Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Two Ghost about?” She asked after a long moment, and he smiled because she loved the song, but didn’t understand, he spoke in lyrics, and she spoke in soft touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “It's about my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” She hummed, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The concept of being in love, but then turning into strangers.” He said quickly. “Wait, I wrote a song on tour I haven’t sung you yet.” He sat up and looked at her, “It’s… well it's from what you and Loubear call me, sweet creature.” He breathed, and then he started to play, and she felt the tears well in her eyes at how utterly beautiful this boy was, and how amazing his talent was. The song perfectly captured who Louis and Harry were to each other (even if they didn’t know it yet), and yes they were young, and it was new, and scary but it was magnificent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be what you lead with, baby.” She said after a moment, “If you're brave and true to yourself, and that’s the one, otherwise, we’ve got what twenty-seven more to think about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged her and smiled at her, “You bring me home, Lets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Louis brought you to us, his decision to call out Lucy on television about her obsession with No Control, and now… now I can’t see my life without you. We’ve never argued, Harold, so I’m glad you recognize how stubborn me and Tommo are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled warmly, and hugged her again. “So, Sweet Creature?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, honey, then what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her, “Then we release a song in a couple months, and by the time I feel like getting back out there, we’ll have some groundwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed his temple, “Sounds like a winner to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Rupert loved the song, and added that it seemed like Harry had three new muses.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wrote highs and lows and he mixed genders as he saw fit. He wrote endlessly for three weeks, he barely slept, Letty stayed up some nights, Anne other, the piano never stopped and the early morning he’d look haunted. But he’d done something he’d never done before. He wrote just for himself. He showed his work off to Letty, and only Letty, he sung her desperate songs about longing for love, showed her the things he wrote when he was in pain, showed her the dreams he hadn’t dared have before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he slept for three days straight, and while it was worrisome, Simon explained that he’d been going nonstop for almost five years and his body wasn’t ready to just switch gears. He even suggested she let him work it out of his system slowly, so, she took him to local pubs and small venues in those months where he didn’t have anything to worry about other than catching Manchester United games, and figuring out the roadmap that led to forever with Louis. Letty let him do the things he wanted, always with a cautious eye, but she never once doubted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that, that was all the boy needed to bloom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis and Niall came home after placing second in competition, their season over. Both were happy to finally be home. Niall and Letty had a wedding to plan, and babies to prepare for, but Louis - he barely made it through the door before his four children and Harry were on him, in fact the door didn’t get shut, so the paparazzi got a spot on look of Harry tackling him to kiss him, with Olli, Val, Freddie and Lucy all helping, and it was chaotic and perfect (and yeah he dislocated his shoulder in the last game and had a rather aching ankle, but).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a quiet night in, and it melts Louis to see Harry with his kids - he knew the boy had been struggling to adjust, but Harry helps Freddie and Lucy with their homework, he puts Val and Olli to bed sometimes, he helps Letty with them as if he already thinks they belong ot him, and god does Louis want that, it’s pretty and sweet and Val looks a little like Harry (maybe that’s why he was attached so quickly) and it’s… home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Louis muttered, and let Harry kiss him again, hell Louis would move to Mars if that’s where Harry wanted to live, their relationship was a lot of start-stop-start-stop. Because of their very different careers, there would come a time when Harry was on tour and Louis was in season, and they’d be apart (but in that same breath Letty would be with Harry and Niall would be with Louis - and that made his heart ache too). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go on a date this week?” Harry asked, carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis looked at the taller, younger man. “Of course, what would you like to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything, just me and you?” Harry murmured, and flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry are you asking me to stop acting like you're seventeen and I’m twenty-three?” Louis interpreted, because yeah - the age difference did sort of cast them in a strange light (couple that with the fact that most people believed Harry really was a womanizer, and half the sports world thought he was only gay to get out of a date with Eleanor…).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes I am. I know what I want, Tommo.” Harry said very seriously, then lowered his voice, “And it’s more than kissing you sometimes and late night FaceTimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed, his whole body following the motion, “Thank god, I thought I was only practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry elbowed him in the ribs but kissed him senseless, and Louis - well if the boy wanted him, who was Louis to stop him, Letty did, afterall promise him the world on a silver platter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>